


The Butterfly Effect

by Orangewolf4



Category: Naruto
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangewolf4/pseuds/Orangewolf4
Summary: Kakashi gets thrown back in time and wants to change the past for a better future, what he doesn't expect is the consequences it'll bring with it.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

The day started pretty good, which was odd for the copy-nin, usually, he would either be exhausted from a late mission or plagued by nightmares making sleep nearly impossible. Unbelievably neither one of those things occurred.

So, here he was, book in hand and happily strolling down the dirt path to meet his adorable genin students. He was an hour late but better late than never.

"Yo." He gave a cheerful wave and eye smile.

"You're late!" It seemed their morning was not going as well. Naruto had a couple of bruises (He guessed from both Sakura and Sasuke), Sakura's hair was frazzled and looked peeved (At him), and Sasuke had a couple of small scratches and gave a dark glare, (Once again, at him and he guessed the scratches were from Naruto). So, Naruto insulted Sasuke and both Sasuke and Sakura got angry and a fight broke out, at least that is what he figured. Perhaps he should focus on their teamwork a lot more.

"Maa, I had to help an old lady with her groceries." He kept smiling and relished their looks that got even angrier.

"Lies!" They shouted again.

"At least be honest for once, Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto jumped up and pointed accusingly.

"Well, and I was going to tell you about a mission, but I guess we don't have to do that today." He mused out loud. Naruto shut his mouth and Sasuke looked interested.

"Mission?!" Naruto's silence lasted about a couple seconds, huh a record.

"Why yes, you three are assigned some D-Ranks." He nearly laughed at their once hopeful expressions that turned sour.

"D-Rank!" We've been doing those dumb things for like ever!" Naruto yelled and Sakura pushed him.

"Shut up, Naruto! It is because of your immaturity why we are stuck with these missions." Sakura snapped.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say that Sakura. I assign you three D-Ranks because you all lack the teamwork needed for a C-Rank." Sakura looked down with guilt at the words.

"Please, I can take on any C-Rank with or without them." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I guess you wouldn't mind another week of D-Ranks then?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, now he knew how Minato Sensei felt.

The three glared even more, well it was a good morning.

"Get that damn cat!, you moron" Sasuke yelled at Naruto who was currently right next to Tora. The poor cat looked afraid at the drenched blonde looming over it. Naruto was already over it the minute Sasuke pushed him in a river in an attempt to grab the cat faster than him. After thirty minutes they ended up trying to work together, kinda.

In the end, Sakura was the one to catch the cat and the three returned the cat to the owner. The day was filled with these kinds of missions and finally, they were one their last one. The sky was turning into hues of orange and bright pinks signaling the day is almost over. The last mission was to help this old lady clean her attic. The room was atrocious with cobwebs, spiderwebs, and all sorts of bugs scurrying over the many old boxes. Naruto bet the Aburame clan would love this place. When they were almost done Naruto dropped a box that contained tons of scrolls.

"Whoops." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Idiot!" Sasuke hissed and Sakura picked up the box and sighed. The old lady came up the steps at the sound to check on them.

"Oh my, are you kids alright?" She asked and they couldn't help but to smile at her sweet demeanor.

"Yes we are thank you," Sakura said.

Naruto picked up the last scroll that was tinged with yellow from the years in the attic.

"Hey, what is this?" He asked the lady.

"A scroll, moron." Sasuke crossed his arms and Sakura fawned over him.

"I know that, Idiot! I mean like what does it do?"

"Ah, I believe that is a scroll about fuinjutsu, I haven't seen that in years, it belonged to my husband Ryuji. He died many years ago and I inherited these scrolls." She informed.

"Fuinjutsu!" Naruto beamed and the lady chuckled.

"Do you even know what Fuinjutsu is?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, which prompted the blonde to glare.

"Yes, I do," Naruto crossed his arms but the way he said it made Sakura believe he did not know.

"If you are interested you can have it. This attic must have been a pain to clean up after all." She gave a small wave.

"Are you sure, Lady?" Naruto jumped at the offer.

"Yes, now I believe you are all done." She went back downstairs and the three followed.

"Goodbye, Lady!" Naruto waved and they left to see the sky dark.

"Where do you think Kaka-Sensei is?" Naruto asked the two.

"Didn't he say he would be in the training grounds waiting for us when we were done." Sakura mused.

"He did. Sasuke frowned. "Why would he stay there all day though, doesn't he have a life?"

Naruto laughed at that and even Sakura gave a smile.

"I think those books are his life, Sasuke." Sakura teased.

They entered the training grounds expecting to see the silver haired jonin reading in the tree-like always, but he was training to their surprise.

"Woah, Sensei! You don't have that book in your face!" Naruto's boisterous laugh made Kakashi stumble for a second. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the jonin's fault, Kakashi was never off guard like that.

"Maa, are you three done with all the missions already?" He jumped in front of them.

"What do you mean already?" Sakura challenged gesturing to the star-filled sky.

"Oh, Sensei! Look at this, an old lady gave it to me for cleaning her attic!" Naruto opened the scroll and waved it in the air like a flag.

"Idiot, don't ruin it!" The Uchiha glared.

Kakashi's eye went wide at the familiar look, "Is that a fuinjutsu scroll?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi wondered what kind it was.

"Can I look at that, Naruto?" He asked and the blonde opened it flat down on the ground and Team-7 surrounded it sitting crisscross.

"Hmm, I have never seen this before. I think we should take it to the Hokage to be sure it is safe for you to keep, Naruto." Kakashi told him and Naruto became defensive.

"No way, that Lady gave it to me!"

"I think Kakashi Sensei is right, Naruto." Sakura told him.

"It is activated with chakra so the Hokage can test it out in a safe manner." Sasuke crossed his arms for like the millionth time in the day.

"It is activated with chakra?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi knew exactly what Naturo was planning and went to stop him but Naruto quickly shoved his chakra into the scroll, along with his blue, the Kyuubi's red chakra intertwined with it. The scroll was encased in a purple like glow and as it started to expand Kakashi acted fast and grabbed it and shunshinned across the field so it wouldn't affect his students.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched in mute horror as the purple encased their Sensei and caused him to vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's experience in the past.

Past Konoha:

Kakashi's eye shot open and his body jerked up. Looking around he saw his familiar apartment. He sighed in relief at the most vivid dream of being false. He shoved the covers off and looked at his window to see the sunshine beaming and the day was-

wait, wait, hold up.

Where was Mr. Ukki and the picture of him and his team? Now he looked around with more awareness he could see changes.

As he stepped out of bed he noticed he was a lot shorter than he remembered. Running to the bathroom he looked in the mirror in terror to see his younger self staring back at him. Even Obito's Sharingan was gone. He concluded this wasn't a prank or a genjutsu. Thinking back to his 'dream' he remembered the scroll. Whatever was going on it must be due to that, leave it to Naruto for the unexpected.

Did that mean he was in the past or did he somehow de-age? The more he looked around the room he guessed the former was most likely as it was a replica of his old set-up, no decorations just a plain room. He got into the old chunin gear and felt odd.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled at himself and took a deep breath.

If he was here then did that mean Minato Sensei, Rin, and Obito were alive? The thought hit him like someone knocked the air out of him. Obito not crushed by rocks, Rin without a hole in her chest from his Chidori, and Minato smiling happily with Kushina by his side. If he was in the past then he was going to do his best to prevent their deaths.

Now, what time did his old team meet? He would love to stay away from them to keep himself together but he knew his old self was a stickler for rules, that is going to be hard to stay in character for.

It was at 6 am right? No, 7 am? Darn, he cannot remember. Well, guess he better get going.

He headed out the door and took in the Konoha from so many years ago. There were shops he didn't remember and some he did. He saw the familiar kids younger than him running through the crowds and their mom chasing them.

He shook his head to rid himself of getting caught up in the moment. From the looks of the sky, it is later than 7 am, so training must've started who knows how long ago.

He infused his feet with chakra and ran as fast as his body would let him, surprised at how slow he was going Kakashi decided to run on the tops of the buildings. Pretty soon he saw the familiar forms ahead and reeled back at the sight. Minato's bright hair was easily seen and his sensei was currently biting his lip, that's what he did when he was worried he recalled. Rin's mousy brown hair was next as she also looked a bit worried but was chatting away with Obito. And for some reason when he saw Obito he just stopped and stared at him. Obito was laughing with the same hideous neon orange goggles that looked like Naruto picked them. Kakashi wanted to turn back and never return because his heart was already beating fast and he was far away from them. He couldn't imagine talking face to face with them, oh he is going to mess everything up.

He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes. He could do this. It's not like he is rushing into a battle or anything, but why did he feel even tenser.

He decided to rush in like ripping off a bandage and shunshinned next to them.

"Bakashi, you have the nerve to be late!" Obito's voice was the same as the one that would haunt him in his dreams. Only this time it wasn't a dream and Obito wasn't calling him a friend killer or yelling at him for breaking his promise to protect Rin.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Minato frowned and stepped in front of the thought to be younger.

Kakashi's glazed eyes snapped into focus and darted away from the crystal blues.

"Hai, Sensei." Kakashi's breath got stuck in his throat. He was an Ex-ANBU captain and stared down death every day, yet this is what made him scared.

"Are you sure?" Minato held the back of his hand to his forehead. Kakashi jolted from the touch and held down his panic to make him seem impassive.

"I'm fine." His tone held no emotion but Minato's eyes narrowed like he knew that was not the case.

"Why are you late? You are never late, Kakashi." Minato crossed his arms.

"Uh, I-" He stopped when he realized his normal excuses cannot be used.

"I got distracted." Was his lame excuse and he winced at the obvious lie.

"Distracted by what?" Minato questioned and Kakashi wished he would let it drop. It is not like he was always late, unlike someone.

"Nightmares." Is the only thing he could come up with. Minato's stare eased up and Obito burst out laughing.

"Nightmares, oh man! How lame you were late because of a little dream. Was it about a world without rules!" Obito kept laughing.

"Obito!" Rin frowned at Uchiha's response.

"At least I help people like good Shinobi when I am late. I don't get distracted by something like that." Obito kept laughing and Kakashi could only roll his eyes at the irony of his statement.

"Obito, that is not something you should make fun of! And Kakashi we will talk about this after practice." Minato turned to start their training.

"Oh come on, why does he not get scolded for being late!" Obito yelled.

"Because he is not constantly late, Obito. Remember the first couple of days you were late I didn't scold you." Minato told him to prove fairness.

"I guess." He huffed and kicked a pebble.

"Come on, Obito!" Rin took his hand and rushed to the designated sparing area and Obito blushed.

Kakashi walked with his hands in his pocket wishing for a book to hide in. He felt Minato's stare pierce him and wondered why when he realized it was his poor posture. His younger self always stood straight as a pin and never slouched or gazed ahead lazily.

He straightened himself and joined his teammates.

"Today we are going to be doing a spar as I said yesterday. Obito and Rin, I want you two to spar first and whoever wins will challenge Kakashi." Minato told his students who nodded back.

Kakashi was curious why he would challenge the winner when usually he and Minato Sensei would spar against each other. Then he realized it was because Minato wanted to keep an eye on him more closely without the distraction of the battle.

Rin and Obito started to fight each other and the way they fought reminded him of Sakura and Sasuke in a way. Are his students okay? Do they even still exist? Does that Konoha still exist? All these questions were swirling in his head and he didn't even notice Minato placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you are alright, Kakashi? You seem distracted." Minato's eyes were soft with concern and Kakashi couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. Was it when Gai was trying to get him out of ANBU? Hm, yes that was the last time.

"Oh uh, yeah I am fine, Sensei." Kakashi snapped himself out of his thoughts once again. Why is he so distracted today?

"Kakashi what was your nightmare, if you don't mind me asking." Minato's tone was also soft like he was handling a harmed animal.

"You all died," Kakashi told him, which was kind of the truth.

"Rin, Obito, and I?"

"And Kushina." He supplied.

"May I ask how? I know talking about it is hard but it may help." Naruto looked like a splitting image of his father.

"I would rather not say." He grimaced and suddenly his vision flashed to the remnants of Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked. It left as quickly as it came. He blinked a few times to bring back his vision.

Minato sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, just know I am always here if you want to talk."

"I know, Sensei." Kakashi sighed and couldn't help but think about when he would talk to the memorial stone for hours a day.

"Good job, Obito!" Rin smiled and Obito helped her up.

"Thanks, Rin! You did well too." He smiled at her with a small blush.

"You both did well." Minato smiled. "Obito you rest for a bit until you are ready to spar again."

"Way ahead of you, Sensei." Obito was sprawled on the grass and Rin chuckled.

Kakashi realized he forgot how he used to fight at this age. He copied so many jutsus he could not remember the exact ones he knew and wasn't supposed to know.

What should he do, a nightmare would be no excuse to skip training. He knew there was no way out of fighting without Minato seeing at some point.

Should he let Obito win right away and just play it if he was distracted? But then Minato would be watching him even closer.

"Okay, I am ready." Obito stood up and brushed the grass off his pants. "You better be ready, Bakashi!"

Kakashi frowned at the situation but went across from Obito nevertheless. What elements did he even know at chunin? Earth and lightning probably, maybe water?

"Ready, start!" Minato gave the cue and Obito rushed with his clan's fire Jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A fireball like Sasuke's favorite move against Naruto came barreling at him. Kakashi dodged with ease and tensed at the feeling of Minato's gaze.

"Doton: Doryūheki" Kakashi made a wall to block the other fireballs Obito sent his way. The earth structure soon crumbled from the intense flames and he dodged around the others. As the wall crumbled Obito dodged the falling pieces and Kakashi halted for a bit thinking of that cursed mission. Obito sent kunai towards him and Kakashi jumped between them.

Kakashi threw a couple of kunai of his own that cut through the air with intense speeds.

Like Kakashi, Obito was able to dodge them and was only scraped by one on his shoulder.

"Come on, Bakashi, you can do way better than that!" Obito stuck out his tongue and Kakashi retaliated with a glare.

Obito threw some more fire techniques and he had to admit they were more refined than Sasuke's attacks. He dodged them with ease but was surprised with a fireball that came from the left. He was so used to not using his left eye that he was subconsciously ignoring that side of his vision. He did not have time to dodge being it was too close, so his only chance was a Jutsu, unfortunately, his mud wall would take too long so water it is.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu" He sped through the familiar signs and a wall of water extinguished the flames.

Obito's smug demeanor turned sour as he realized the attack did not work. Taking advantage of Obito's distraction, Kakashi shunshinned behind him and held a kunai to his throat ending the match.

"Good job, Kakashi, Obito." Minato smiled at them and Obito looked away in annoyance for losing.

"Your fireballs have gotten a lot faster, Obito." Minato's smile got even brighter if that was possible.

"Thanks, Sensei! I have been practicing them." Obito's attitude turned to his usual self.

"And Kakashi your ninjutsu improved. When did you learn that Suiton?" Minato asked and Kakashi cursed in his head, he messed up.

"Practise." He hoped they would leave it at that, but of course, they didn't.

"That was a B- Ranked Suiton. I thought you only knew earth and lightning." Minato pestered.

"Like I said practice and a ninja should never reveal all their tricks." Kakashi replied and crossed his arms.

If anything that made Minato look even more suspicious. Rin and Obito were watching the two of them like a tennis match.

"Kakashi, I knew you practically all your life. You would never hold back a Jutsu unless it was imperfect and that was a perfect Suiton. Just wielding two elements is rare to see for your age, but three that is near impossible, genius or not."

"Well, I can." He didn't want to argue with Minato Sensei, but what else can he do about this situation?

"Who taught you, there is no way you learned that by yourself." Minato's gaze was strong all day but now it felt as if he was staring through him.

"Someone." It was weak and he knew Minato would be on him until he gave up a name. This is turning into a problem fast. He cannot say a name that Minato could quickly fact check on, like Kushina. There were not a lot of water users in Konoha, mainly fire so not a lot of water users were born here.

"I don't know how I feel about you having a secret Sensei." Minato sighed. "I need to know who they are, Kakashi, what if this person is dangerous? Is it someone from a different village, the hidden mist? Are they sneaking in somehow?" His voice held desperation for the truth.

His chakra levels were already feeling low from the jutsu that wouldn't even make him sweat in his jonin rank. He hated this situation and if no when he returned Naturo was going to pay. He did not feel like arguing with his beloved Sensei that he didn't see in years. It made him feel guilt at the blonde's expression.

"It's okay, Sensei. I promise they are a good person." Kakashi felt awful lying, but this will let him around the issue of revealing techniques that he shouldn't know.

"Kakashi-"

"We should continue training." He glanced at Obito and Rin, who was still watching them intently.

"Fine, but we are continuing this conversation." The way Minato said it made Kakashi know that there was no way around it.

"I guess you guys can work on water walking." Minato sighed.

"Ahhhh, but I hate that!" Obito scowled and Rin looked happy to do the training exercise.

"I already know that, Sensei." Kakashi recalled learning that when he was five.

"I know that, but your chakra levels are low so I want you to take a break while they practice their control." Great, that meant more time for them to talk.

Rin and Obito ran off to the lake just a few ways away and started their training. Rin seemed to have the basics of it, but Obito had the control of an elephant.

"Am I not training you good enough?" Minato softly asked and it felt like someone stabbed Kakashi's heart with a kunai.

"Sensei, you are the greatest teacher anyone could have, please believe me when I say that." He muttered watching Obito once again fall in the water.

"Then why go to someone else, Kushina and I would love to help you out. I know some water jutsus, granted I am not as good as Kushina with them." "I didn't even know you were able to wield other techniques besides lightning and earth."

"If that is what you want, Sensei." Kakashi didn't meet his eyes.

"Kakashi, I am sorry." Kakashi whipped his head to the blonde with wide eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't even notice you had another Sensei, I should have noticed. You are my student and it is my job to look after my students. " Minato looked down.

Kakashi couldn't take seeing Minato's expression and it was worse knowing he was the cause for it. He just wanted to explain everything to him, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sensei, everything is fine." He said with as much sincerity he could muster.

"Okay, but can you at least tell me their name and where they are from. I want to look into them to make sure you are alright." Obito's screams of rage were heard as he fell in again.

"I couldn't tell you." Kakashi muttered and Minato looked up.

"Why?" He looked bewildered.

"They wear a mask, but they claim their name is Sukea." He lied.

"Sukea? I have not heard anyone by that name." He looked puzzled.

"What does the mask look like?"

"A hound." Mused Kakashi and felt odd combining the two identities he used to be.

"Like the ANBU?"

"Something like that I guess."

"Kakashi, if someone is going around dressed as an ANBU they are dangerous. As far as I know, there isn't a hound identity in the ANBU."

"They don't dress like the ANBU, just the mask is like it."

"Still." Minato frowned. "Where do you meet with this Sukea?"

"I don't, they come to me." The sky looked grey like it was going to thunder soon.

"That is even worse. Kakashi, stay away from this person. If you ever see them again come straight to me." Minato demanded.

"Hai, Sensei."

"I got it!" Obito's loud voice echoed. They looked to see Obito standing on the water, although he was wobbling a lot. Rin was next to him smiling brightly.

Looking at the team he missed so much made him even more determined to change the future. He can't do it by himself, so what should he do?

Wait, maybe he could.

He smirked at his plan. He may not be able to perform like his future self, but Sukea could. He will just have to be sneaky about it and give warnings when needed and show him in dire circumstances. He would have to put together the outfit when alone and the correct henge.

Although, using henges would be risky. It is obvious when someone is using a henge to the experienced shinobi, that is why he chose to change his looks as Sukea.

Perhaps a cloak and some boots to make him look taller?

Rin and Obito came up to them and the raven haired was practically oozing with proudness.

"Hah, did you see that, Bakashi." He smirked.

"Good job, Obito! You improved a lot today." Minato ruffled his soaked hair.

"You did, Obito!" Rin clasped her hands together and smiled making Obito shyly glance away.

"You too, Rin."

"We should celebrate with some ramen!" Minato said and the two perked up at the rare occurrence of their Sensei paying for their ramen.

"Yes!" Obito pumped his fist in the air.

"It is going to rain soon." Kakashi pointed out.

"Don't be a party pooper, Bakashi!" Obito complained.

"He is right, Obito. Would you guys want barbecue instead?" Minato asked, thinking of the better covered building.

"Yeah!" Obito seemed to love that idea even more.

"Sure." Rin smiled.

"What about you, Kakashi?" Minato asked and he was going to say no, but he felt bad putting Sensei through that talk.

"I guess." He said and Minato brightened even more making him know he made the right choice.

"Let's hurry then." Minato told the three and they were off.

Right when they entered the restaurant the clouds downpoured with rain and lightning, thunder loudly followed.

They took a seat at a booth next to a window. Soon enough the food came out and Obito started to scoff down everything.

"I am surprised you came, Kakashi." Rin smiled at him. He just shrugged in response.

"It is going to suck going out in that." Minato looked at the downpour that made it hard to see outside.

"It won't be that bad." Obito finally took a break.

"That's because you are already drenched," Kakashi told him.

"Hey!" Obito glared.

"I hope the staff doesn't mind" Rin looked at the water that was dripping to the tiles.

"A lot of people are coming in drenched, I doubt they would." Kakashi looked at the people entering from outside.

"Yeah." Rin muttered.

"Hey, when did you eat!" Obito pointed to Kakashi who's plate was clear.

"Why do you care?" He challenged.

"Boys." Minato sighed.

"That jutsu was cool, Kakashi." Rin blushed and Kakashi forgot about that crush she had on him. Obito looked enraged at him.

"Thanks, Rin." He told her and she turned redder.

Minato oddly looked at him and he remembered he used to never thank people at this age.

Old habits die hard.

When the get together ended Kakashi couldn't help but be relieved.

"Bye, Sensei!" Rin and Obito waved and Kakashi and Minato headed down the same road.

As they were walking Kakashi realized he did not know where he lived. Wasn't it the apartment when he was ANBU? If so that is not too far if he remembers right.

"Uh, Kakashi, Aren't you going home?" Minato stopped and it was hard to see him through the rain.

"Yes, Sensei." He frowned as they stood at the four section path. He turned left and decided that was the right choice as Minato waved and they separated.

He found the familiar apartment door and opened it up. He flicked on the lights to see the plainest apartment. There was no picture of team 7, he didn't even have the picture of his team now. No pictures, no colors, and no plants.

Well, guess he should figure out this Sukea thing.

He went to his closet to see the same freaking chunin uniform. There was absolutely nothing he could use as a disguise here. He can't buy anything because that would give away who he was to the person he buys the uniform from. The only option was to either 'steal' some clothes or go to the Hatake compound. Even if he was a ninja, stealing did not appeal to him. His father probably had a lot of clothes for disguises on his missions at the compound, so that was the option he decided on.

It was still raining hard, but he didn't mind. The cursed building looked the same as it did in the future. It was breaking down, covered in graffiti, and overgrown.

He knew where all the traps were and got inside with ease. It was eerie being inside here again with the rumbling thunder.

He found the box containing the disguises in his father's old room. There were a lot of options to choose from. Unfortunately, they were a lot bigger on his kid self.

He picked out a dark green cloak and a tan scarf that reminded him of what he wore as Sukea. There were even some wigs here. He laughed thinking of his father wearing one of these plain looking wigs. He grabbed the light brown one and frowned. There wasn't anything he could use as a mask here. The hound mask would be hard to recreate. Too bad he did not know any jutsus that could help, like the wood release.

Haku recreated the hidden wave mask, so why couldn't he?

Before he left the compound Kakashi stopped and turned to look at the room he refused to go in.

"I forgive you, father."

He brought the costume back to his apartment and went back out to the village.

He found a small antique shop and the owner welcomed him inside.

"Ah, it sure is pouring. Would you like some tea to warm up?" The old man graciously offered as he poured some green tea in a small green and gold teacup.

"Sure, thank you." Kakashi took the small cup and the owner smiled.

"I don't see kids your age come in here often. Are you looking for something?" His grey eyes crinkled.

"Do you sell any masks?" kakashi took a sip of the tea; it tasted nice after the cold rain.

"Masks hm, ah yes!" The man scurried to the back of the small shop and brought out an ivory colored plain mask that had a red ribbon at the sides.

"It is an old decoration." The man brushed off some dust and set it on the counter.

It looked nothing like the masks the ANBU wore, but he could make it work with some paint.

"How much?" Kakashi asked. The man responded and Kakashi gave him the correct amount.

"Thank you for the tea, sir." Kakashi held out the empty cup and the man waved him off.

"Keep it, I have tons of them."

"Thank you." Kakashi gave a small smile and left the shop.

Thankfully, the rain let up quite a bit and was just sprinkles.

He bought some paint at the craft shop and went back to his apartment. He put the teacup on his bedside table. After That, He washed up the mask and started to paint it. When he was done it looked nothing like the mask he bought. It brought back unsettling memories and he felt as if he was looking at an old enemy. The ANBU was where he went when he was in a dark time.

"I am not Hound." He sighed and put on the disguise he put together.

It was strange to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. It was as if all of his personas were put together in one. His dark eyes could be seen behind the fake hound mask and the clothes of Sukea hung around him.

"I guess this works." He took it off and hid the clothes and mask into a box under his bed.

The mask was in no way made for battle and one hit would shatter the old thing.

He could use Sukea to give hints to Minato or two the Third in some way. Sukea can also use better jutsus to help his comrades. A simple henge could make him taller and not set off suspicion as a full henge would.

He was tired so he went to bed and could only wonder what tomorrow would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Present Konoha:

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched in horror as their sensei disappeared. The scroll was still sparking with purple energy and Naruto dove for it.

"Sensei!" He yelled and his teammates each grabbed his arms.

"Don't touch it, moron!" Sasuke yelled and Sakura and he attempted to pull him away from the sparking scroll.

Naruto however was determined and grabbed the scroll. The sparks traveled up his arm and gave all three of them a light shock.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke lectured and Naruto dropped it in surprise. When it hit the ground the sparks ceased.

"We need to tell The Third!" Sakura exclaimed and Sasuke picked up the scroll and they ran to the Hokage.

"Old man!" Naruto burst through the Hokage's doors and Sarutobi sighed at the sight.

"What is it, Naruto?" He let out a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei vanished!" Naruto exclaimed and Sarutobi sat straight at the news.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Naruto infused his chakra into this scroll and it started to glow and spark. Before it could envelop us Kakashi-sensei grabbed it and flickered away." Sakura explained while Sasuke held up the old scroll.

"Where did you get that?" He asked and the three of them walked in front of him.

"A lady gave it to me for cleaning her attic." Naruto told him.

"Hand it to me." Sarutobi held out his hand and Sasuke gave it to him. The Hokage looked it over and frowned.

"I have never seen this kind of fuinjutsu." He muttered and rubbed his chin.

"The lady didn't seem to know of it either, she said it belonged to her husband and he died years ago!" The blonde yelled worried for their sensei.

"Why did she give you a genin scroll like this?" He looked angry. The ANBU at his side shuffled at the tone.

"She thought Naruto knew fuinjutsu, I think." Sakura supplied.

"Hm, Ox, Tiger, and Rabbit." The ANBU he called jumped in front of him and bowed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Tiger asked.

"Tiger, Send a message to Jiraiya and Orochimaru to see me as soon as possible, label it urgent." Tiger bowed and flickered away.

"Ox, bring in the lady who gave them this scroll and confiscate the other scrolls she owns." Ox nodded and vanished like Tiger.

"Rabbit, bring in Might Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai." Rabbit bowed and left.

"Why do you want bushy brows-sensei and the others?" Naruto asked.

"I will handle this situation, you may leave." Naruto jumped at that.

"But want about Kakashi-Sensei? We want to help!" He complained. The Hokage breathed in the pipe's contents and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"There is nothing you three can do." He dismissed them.

"But-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura dragging him out the doors and Sasuke following.

"He's right, Moron! Don't argue with the Hokage." Sasuke told him and they left.

Sarutobi gave a deep sigh and the silence was broken when the three jonin entered the room.

"You called, Hokage-Sama!" Gai yelled and The Sandaime rubbed his forehead feeling a headache forming.

The three came in front of him and bowed.

"I need you three to look after, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." He took another drag off his pipe.

"What, why? Where is Kakashi!" Asuma complained knowing how much trouble those three are. If Kakashi is on a mission and now he had to babysit those terrors he was going to walk out of here and refuse, Hokage or not.

"Ah, is my dear rival on a youthful mission?" Gai asked and started to tear up at the youthfulness.

The Hokage could only be thankful for the female Sensei that was quiet.

"Hatake Kakashi vanished earlier today." He winced at Gai's screech.

"Vanished!"

"What do you mean, Hokage-Sama?" Kurenai asked.

"It seems his genin was messing with a fuinjutsu scroll and it sent him somewhere. We don't know where, so until we bring Hatake Kakashi back I want you three to take turns watching Team 7."

"Why don't you get them a temporary sensei?" Asuma asked his father.

"If I do that they will rebel against the temporary sensei believing them to be replacing Kakashi."

"Understood." He nodded.

"You three can decide the order of who takes them, as long as it is an equal amount of time." The three whipped their heads to look at each other.

"Gai's first." Asuma blurted and Kurenai fiercely nodded.

"I won't let their youthful spirits die in this hard time." Gai started to cry.

Asuma and Kurenai narrowed their eyes at each other for who would be next. Her crimson eyes were harsh so Asuma quickly relented.

"I'll be next." he sighed.

"Good, you'll each watch them for one week."

"Are they allowed on missions?" Asuma asked him. The Hokage seemed to ponder it for a bit.

"Yes, but you will need another jonin to accompany you as it is two teams." They nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." They bowed and he dismissed them.

"I need to find a successor." He muttered.

Hopefully, Jiraiya and Orochimaru will know something about this.


	4. Chapter 4

0o0o0o0o

Past Konoha:

He was on his way to the training grounds when he was stopped by a drunk civilian. Who even drinks this early, maybe he was drinking all night and day.

"Hey, you're that Coward's brat." The man wavered and glared.

"Excuse me, but I have things to do." Kakashi scoffed and walked ahead only for the man to grab his shoulder.

"What, going to betray the village like your old man?" The drunkard sneered at him and Kakashi glared. He hated dealing with the village, as a kid they were relentless.

"Leave me alone." Kakashi impassively said. The man didn't seem to like that very much.

"Look, everyone, it's the next failure!" The man bellowed a laugh.

Suddenly someone punched the man that was mocking him. Kakashi looked in shock to see Obito's furious face.

"Obito!" Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

The man wiped his bloody nose and glared at the newcomer.

"I guess failures stick together." The man gave a small laugh that made Obito even madder.

"Mock me all you want, but no one downs my teammates! Even if Bakashi is a jerk." Obito yelled.

Kakashi did not remember this happening. He did leave his apartment later than he did as a kid, so maybe that is why.

"Your clan head will hear of this!" The man snarled.

"Whatever." Obito rolled his eyes.

"Why would anyone stick up for trash!" The man stood up shakily.

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" Obito shook his fist. Kakashi gaped at the scene in front of him.

"Let's go, Obito." Kakashi mumbled and they walked past the man.

"You both will pay for that!" The man yelled and they ignored him.

"Thank you, Obito." Kakashi stared ahead as he kept walking. He ignored the dumbfounded look that Obito gave him.

"Did you just thank me? You? Bakashi!" Obito stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, now why did you help?" Kakashi asked. "Won't it cause you trouble with your clan later?"

"Pft, like I care what they think." He rolled his eyes and matched pace with him.

"Why did they call you those things? You're like the genius that does no wrong as a shinobi." Obito looked confused.

"The whole village feels that way." Kakashi told him with no emotion.

"Why!" He looked shocked.

"Don't you know who my father was, Obito?" Kakashi looked at the sky and knew they were late.

"No." Obito furrowed his brows.

"Haven't you heard of the White Fang?" The silver haired marched on wishing this conversation would end.

"Him! He is like my hero! He's your dad?" Obito seemed to choke on his words.

"Hm." Was the Hatake's response as the training grounds came into view. Minato and Rin were both talking to each other.

"People believe he is a failure for abandoning the mission, as a result, I am as well."

"Hang on, is that why you obsess over the rules?" Was Obito always this perspective?

"You could say that." Is the words that ended their conversation as Minato and Rin looked at them with shock.

"You guys came here together?" Rin asked but nobody responded to her.

"Why are you both late?" Minato asked with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Sensei, I saw Bakashi and held him up." Obito rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Obito, the one who hated him was covering for him.

"Is that true, Kakashi?" Minato asked him.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded, although he could tell his Sensei did not believe his words, Obito was better at lying than him.

"Aright, just don't let it happen again." He told them and they nodded. "Today we will spar and then I have something to tell you three."

"Ooo, what is it?" Obito looked excited.

"I said after sparring, Obito." Minato sighed and the boy relented.

"Hai, Sensei."

"Rin and kakashi will spar together, Obito you and I will." The blonde gave their orders and they went right to it.

Rin and Kakashi were sparring by the lake while they were at the main training grounds.

"Obito, why were you two late?" Minato asked the raven haired.

"I held Bakashi up, honest." Which was kind of the truth? Minato however was not having half truths.

"Obito, please tell me the truth. Kakashi has been acting differently lately, I am sure you noticed.

The breeze that passed by made Obito shiver.

"I mean yeah he is acting nicer, but he seems fine." He dodged his Sensei's punch.

"Obito." He grounded.

"Alright, fine. Some drunk guy was yelling insults at Kakashi and I intervened." He told him and was upset he couldn't keep him from the truth.

"Insults?" He looked worried and dodged Obitos kick.

"Yeah, Bakashi said that happens a lot, but why?" "He also kind of told me that's why he is so bent on the rules."

"It is not my place to tell." Minato frowned and the Uchiha raised his eyebrows at that.

"That's why I didn't want to talk about it." He rebutted.

"Obito, when someone threatens any of you I want to know." His voice was sharp.

"He just called him some names." Obito faked a jab.

"Did he try to harm him?" Minato ducked.

"Not that I saw." Obito did a roundhouse kick.

"Obito, can you tell me if anyone else bothers Kakashi?" Minato was serious and it made Obito falter for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"If you see anyone follow him or someone you don't recognize talking to him tell me right away."

"Why, is something wrong?" Obito asked with concern, sure Bakashi was a jerk but he wanted to know if he was in trouble.

"Just tell me, Obito." He sighed and they ended the fight when Rin and Kakashi walked to them.

"We're done, kakashi won." Rin told him.

"Good job, everyone." Minato smiled at his students.

"What's the thing you wanted to tell us?" Obito jumped up and down, while Rin laughed, and Kakashi just stood there looking at him bored.

"We have a mission tomorrow." He told them and was interrupted by Obito's celebration.

"Finally!"

"What's the mission?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"It is a C-Rank one so it shouldn't be too hard. We have to escort the client and his goods to their shop."

"Why does he need an escort for that?" Rin asked.

"Good question, Rin. The client sells valuable goods like scrolls and gems." "He wants us to make sure no bandits get in the way."

Kakashi grimaced, he does not remember this mission.

"We meet up at 6 am and we are going to meet with the client at a village next to the Land of Hot Water, we escort him not too far from there."

"Cool!" Obito was excited for a mission that wasn't a D-Rank.

"Make sure you guys are prepared for tomorrow and don't be late." He narrowed his eyes at Obito who looked away.

"I'll see you three tomorrow by the gate."

"Hai, Sensei." They nodded.

"Pack well." Their Sensei reminded them and they all went separate ways.

The first thing Kakashi did when he got home was pack stuff in some scrolls to take with him. He packed the basics of extra bandages, soldier pills, and food pills in one scroll. In the other, he sealed Sukea's outfit and put the scrolls in his green bag.

Inside the bag, he put some weapons and smaller rations of what he sealed in the first scroll.

"I hope tomorrow goes alright." He sighed and trained for the rest of the day before going to bed.

He woke up early and slung the bag over his shoulders and darted out the window. Dew stuck to the grass and the air was fresh and cool. He preferred these kinds of mornings compared to the overly hot ones that Obito loves.

Sensei was already at the gate and was leaning against the wall. He waved when he saw his student coming towards him.

"Morning, Kakashi." Minato told him brightly.

"Morning."

It didn't last too long until Rin ran up to them.

"Morning, Sensei! Kakashi!" Her tone was as bright as Minato's.

They waited a while for Obito and he nearly made it on time.

"Ha, see I can be on time!" He grinned and walked out the gate beside Rin.

"Remember to always be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Minato told them and they traveled for most of the morning until they finally reached The Land of Hot Water.

Their client was a middle-aged man that had a greying brown beard with not a lot of hair. His personality was nice and cheerful, which was nice being most of their clients were rude.

"Ah, there you are!" The man bellowed a hearty laugh and was lugging a black bag that was full to the brim.

"Ryuji-san." Minato smiled.

"Ah now, drop the san." He grinned.

"If you don't mind, my co-worker is going to come with me." He pointed to a short man that was also carrying a bag.

Kakashi looked at the odd man with interest, he looked familiar.

"Hello, my name is Gato." He gave a fake smile. Kakashi's back stiffened when he realized just who this was. The man from the Hidden Wave that terrorized the village. He looked a lot younger and still had those round sunglasses and mustache.

Either Ryuji was a bad man or Gato was playing him. Kakashi will have to keep a careful eye on both of these men.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gato-san. These are my students Kakashi, Obito, and Rin." He waved at the three of them. Rin and Obito waved back while Kakashi just stared. Gato's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses at the silver-haired.

"Hello there." They started their travel and Kakashi kept his gaze on Gato at all times. If he could take down this man now then that guy that kid looked up to would live. The village would be safe and their lives would be better. Even Haku and Zabuza would be better without him.

"Am I interesting or something, kid?" Gato asked Kakashi.

"Or something." Kakashi muttered and Minato turned to him.

"Kakashi, behave." He lectured and Obito and Rin turned to look at them.

"Is something the matter?" Rin asked and the group turned to him and Gato.

"Nope, this kiddo is just curious." He laughed and Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man.

Gato's eyes held annoyance when he looked at him. Kakashi knew that Gato was watching him closely now.

"Ah, it is getting late. Can we set up camp here?" Ryuji laughed, civilians got tired so fast. It is one thing he hates about these transport missions.

"Sure." Minato smiled and soon enough four small tents were set up along with a small smokeless fire.

One tent was for Gato and the other for Ryuji while Minato, Kakashi, and Obito shared the other. Rin was lucky and got a tent to herself. Then again, one person from their tent would take watch so it wasn't too much trouble with two people.

"I will take the first shift, then you will Kakashi, and finally Obito." Minato informed him and Kakashi turned to see Gato pretending not to listen. It was obvious he was by the way his eyes would shift slightly in their direction.

Being Rin was the group's medic she could not risk being exhausted in case she needed to heal one of them.

"Thank you or your help." Ryuji grinned and went to his tent for the night. Soon enough they all did while Minato took the first shift.

It was the middle of the night when Minato woke him up to take his place.

"Wake me up if you suspect anything." Minato yawned and he nodded.

The night was cooler and Kakashi looked to the bright stars.

He hoped his team was okay.

He kept his eyes on Gato's tent and had a feeling the man would try something. It didn't take a long time until the man came through the flap of the tent. He gave a hard look to Kakashi and walked away from the camp, Kakashi followed.

"Look, Brat, you better stay out of my way." He sneered and Kakashi wanted to attack the man and get it over with right now. He thought of him kicking Haku's body and leading Zabuza to his death.

"What are you up to?" Kakashi glared.

"I didn't expect a fucking kid to see through my act, if anything I thought that idiot blonde would be my problem." Kakashi clenched his fist at the insult to his Sensei.

Gato snapped his fingers and some low level bandits jumped out.

"I will just take you down here, Kid. Once your dead I'll pretend to be a hostage and then while your stupid team is distracted one of my men will kill that idiot and I'll get the riches." He laughed. Honestly, could this man be more stupid?

"Like I'll let that happen." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You're just a rookie, kid. There is nothing you can do to stop me." He laughed again and the low level bandits rushed at him.

Kakashi easily flipped between them and struck them down. Minato Sensei will probably wake up soon; he is a light sleeper.

Even though their numbers were high, they were low skilled. He struck down ten instantly leaving twenty left. One of them got a lucky hit when a dull kunai hit his shoulder. Seriously, who uses dull weapons? Well, at least it isn't a deep wound. Gato was ready for anyone who may join Kakashi though. The snake of a man currently was pretending as if he was a hostage.

"Help me!" Gato yelled and Kakashi tore through the bandits instantly, his anger was rising towards the man.

Soon enough Minato came running to him and the fake hostage. The bandit made it like he was going to stab Gato but Minato used his special kunai to appear next to them and took him down.

"Oh, thank you!" Gato cried with relief to Minato.

"Why didn't you wake me right away, Kakashi?" Minato frowned at him.

"Sensei, this man planned it." Kakashi pointed to Gato who paled.

"Me? Why would I plan an attack on myself?" He asked with false innocence.

"Kakashi, I know you don't get along with him, but he is our client." The man smiled like a fox behind his Sensei.

"But Sensei!" Kakashi looked at Minato in disbelief, since when did he not trust him? Was it because of his secrecy lately?

"Clean up and I'll take the remainder of your watch for tonight." Kakashi knew Minato was not this dense, perhaps he was trying to not set off Gato.

"Hai, Sensei." He bowed and went to do what he was ordered. When he looked back he saw Gato's wide smile at him.

He was surprised nobody woke up from the commotion, even if it was ways away from the base. Rin and Obito at least should have woken up. Minato should train their senses more.

Kakashi found he couldn't sleep so he stayed up with Minato and watched as the snake of a man went back to his tent acting shaky.

"Kakashi, I thought I told you to sleep." Minato frowned.

"I can't sleep with that man around, Sensei." He told him seriously.

"I admit he is hiding something, but don't you think you are overreacting?" Minato asked.

"Sensei, that man is trying to murder Ryuji-san so he can get the scrolls and gems." Minato's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Kakashi? That is quite the accusation." The night seemed colder.

"He told me. He knew I had been watching him so when I took watch he led me away from the camp. He explained how he was going to have me killed and when you guys were distracted another bandit would kill Ryuji-san while he made himself appear as a victim." He explained and Minato's expression grew furious.

"I believe you, Kakashi. He tried to harm you and I will not let him get away with it." Kakashi looked at his sensei with awe.

"Thank you, Sensei."

"We cannot bring him in as a criminal though unless we can prove a crime he commits against Konoha."

"How do we do that?" Kakashi asked.

"I am unsure." "If I can prove he attends to go against this mission I can bring him in for disrupting a mission."

"But that wouldn't get him a long time in the prison." Kakashi looked disturbed.

"That's the best I can do. I am sorry, but I cannot prove his attempt to harm you or Ryuju-san." "We will just have to watch him closely and hope he messes up somehow."

"Okay, Sensei." They couldn't do anything about this, but perhaps Sukea could.

"I didn't sense any other bandits around so we should be okay for tonight," Minato told him.

"I didn't either."

"Let's go to sleep, it's Obito's turn. I will tell Obito to be extra cautious." With that, they went to sleep.

Kakashi was the second awake as Minato was up for a while. Soon enough everyone was awake and Ryuji was fussing over Gato when he heard what happened.

"Are you okay, Gato-san?" Rin asked with concern and he nodded.

"Why yes, your sensei here saved my life." He gave a faux smile. Minato gave a threatening smile to the man.

"It was no problem, Gato-san. Kakashi did more than I." Gato glared at the silver-haired who glared back.

"Wah, Bakashi?" Obito looked at him with confusion.

"They were hardly a problem, low level rookies, barely a fight." He scoffed and Gato glared further at the insult.

"Wow, that is so cool, Kakashi!" Rin beamed.

"Thank you both." Ryuji smiled at the two.

"We should head out." Minato said and they cleaned up their camp and made it impossible to tell they even stayed there.

They traveled for most of the day and Kakashi was already annoyed between Gato's false attitude and Ryuji's whining.

"Can we take another break?" The man huffed. They were nearly there and they stopped once again. They could have been there by now if it wasn't for this man stopping every second. And to top it off Gato was going to get away with his scheme. Perhaps Sukea should make an appearance and take matters in his own hands.

They stopped to take and break and Kakashi hid behind a tree and discreetly changed into his disguise and henged himself to become taller.

Taking down Gato will be easy, the problem was evading Minato. His speed and fierce attacks will strike him down instantly. Also, Minato will sense any kunai he'll send towards the man. This is going to be tough.

He was grateful he still could use his Justus, but the low chakra and lack of Sharingan sucks. Minato is a wind user so lightning works best against him, however, he can't use Chidori because he doesn't have the Sharingan and his raikiri uses too much chakra. Fire attacks are useless against him.

Perhaps he could cause an explosion and then while everyone is distracted he'll kill Gato. That seemed like the best course of action so he took out some explosive tags and wrapped them around some kunai. He darted to a better area and threw the tags in the middle of them. Minato acted instantly and grabbed Rin and Obito with one arm and Ryuji with the other and flashed to the kunai he threw. Gato stumbled and dived away as the small explosion rocketed him away. The man rolled to a stop and looked around in fear. Kakashi wanted to end this before Minato saw him.

He jumped in front of Gato and sliced his throat and he was about to jump away when Minato appeared out of nowhere and threw punches towards him at intense speeds. Kakashi dodged them all, grateful for the years in ANBU when these kinds of assassination missions happened all the time.

Kakashi made hand signs that were too fast for Minato to see. He whispered his technique to be unheard of. A dragon made of water struck towards Minato like a snake. Minato dodged it, Kakashi knew he would.

Kakashi almost choked on his breath when he saw Minato form his Rasengan, he did not expect that.

With no other option, Kakashi formed his Chidori and met the energy ball head on causing an explosion that pushed them away from each other. Minato looked a bit shocked at the Jutsu that could counter the Rasengan.

"Are you Sukea?" Minato gave a harsh glare.

Kakashi remained silent.

"Where's Kakashi?" Minato grew even angrier and Kakashi knew he had a snowball's chance in hell in a fight against his sensei.

Well, now he knows why Minato went straight to the Rasengan. He thought Sukea took him.

He was already feeling the effects of chakra exhaustion, stupid chakra levels.

Chidori always took a lot out of him.

"Kakashi is my student! Stay away from him, Obito, and Rin!" Minato threw kunai around him and Kakashi quickly substituted himself with a water clone and flickered away. Almost instantly the clone dispersed and Kakashi hid his chakra. His chakra was pretty much depleted at this point. He quickly took off the disguise and sealed them back in the scroll.

He couldn't believe he got away from Minato fast enough.

It must have been luck.

He rubbed his eyes when his vision started to blur from the depleted levels.

He took a step and instantly blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Present Konoha:

Naruto stared down Neji in anger as the broody kid glared at him.

"Why is he here?" Neji demanded his Sensei. Tenten and Rock Lee stepped away from their teammate that radiated anger. Sasuke and Sakura stood under a tree away from the group.

"Now, now, Neji. Kakashi's team is going to be working with us for a week every three weeks. You can all share the wonderful thing that is youth and grow together!" Gai let out a manly tear and Rock Lee followed.

"Gai-Sensei, you are so amazing!" Tenten and Neji looked in disgust as the two gave each other thumbs up.

"Where is Kakashi-Sensei!" Neji glared.

"Kakashi is absent for the time being." Gai frowned.

"He is missing and we should be looking for him, not here!" Naruto hissed.

Team 8 looked up in shock and turned to their sensei who looked displeased.

"Naruto, the Hokage will figure it out. Besides, Kakashi has the springtime of youth on his side." Gai's demeanor changed to his normal self.

"What! That doesn't make any sense!" The blonde yelled.

"If all of you behave then I will take you on a mission later this week." Gai told them. His team looked up with excitement while Team 7 glared.

"Kakashi is our sensei," Sasuke muttered and crossed his arms.

"Sasuke, I am not replacing Kakashi." Gai sighed.

"But we have never been on a mission without him." Sakura looked upset. Team 8 felt uncomfortable in this situation.

"Let's get training!" Gai pumped his fist and Lee followed.

Team 7 could only frown in dissatisfaction.

Later in the week Jiraiya and Orochimaru entered Hokage's office. It was odd but nice to see the two of them again in the same room.

"As you read in the report of the events that transpired earlier this week, I need both of your guy's help with this issue at hand." He took a drag of the pipe.

"Was it a space-time scroll?" Orochimaru wondered out loud.

"That is what I suspect, although I have never seen one." Sarutobi sighed.

"Who even gave that to genin?" Jiraiya asked, bewildered. Orochimaru glared at the man's brash self.

"A shopkeeper and his wife did." They looked down at the scroll.

"And neither of the morons knew what it was? Why the hell would they give this to meer children!" Orochimaru revolted at the idea.

"Ryuji-san and his wife did not know the risks." The scroll was aged and held many characters that were foreign to all of them.

"Hang on, doesn't this one mean transport." Orochimaru placed his pointer finger on the smudged ink.

"Hm, I believe so."

"What the hell? I wish Minato and Kushina could help with this." Jiraiya rubbed his temples at the complex jutsu scroll.

"Well, they're not!" The snake sannin hissed.

The three of them went through all the knowledge they could muster about fuinjutsu. Jiraiya and The Hokage wanted to get the Hatake back but Orochimaru was interested in the power of this scroll.

"You said there were others?" The snake summoner smirked.

Gai, team 8, and team 7 all met at the gate. It was hot out today and Naruto was already tired.

"There is one more coming." Gai stopped the genin from leaving.

"What, who else?" Naruto complained.

"Being there are two teams there needs to be another jonin present." Soon enough said Jonin appeared.

"Hello, my name is Yamato. You can call me Yamato-Sensei" The brown haired man smiled and Tenten and Rock Lee smiled back.

"So what mission are we going on?" Sakura asked.

"We need to look into attacks that are happening at the Land of Waves." Gai informed them. "It shouldn't be too difficult as the attacks are mainly due to stealing civilian's valuables.

"The Land of Waves!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed at the same time and Sasuke looked interested.

"Yes, what is wrong with that?" Gai asked.

"That is where the old bridge builder and his grandson Inari are!" Naruto waved his arms around.

"Inari?" Yamato questioned.

"Kakashi-Sensei took us there as our first mission." Sakura told them.

"I don't remember Kakashi going there recently." Gai frowned. They started heading to their destination.

"It was epic. We faced an S-Rank missing nin and his apprentice, but they were pretty cool. Then this guy named Gato ended up being behind everything!" The blonde jumped up and down. "And then I got a bridge named after me!"

"Uh-huh." Yamato did not believe Kakashi-Senpai would take them on a mission like that and not gloat to him about his 'cute' genin.

"He's actually not exaggerating for once." Sakura told him and Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, whatever you say." Yamato shrugged and they yelled at the response.

"It's true!"

"Shut up, will you?" Neji grumbled and Tenten nodded in agreeance.

"Let's not waste this most precious time!" Gai yelled and took off in a sprint and Rock Lee ran after him.

"Wait for me, Gai-Sensei!" He yelled in the distance.

"Weirdos." Sasuke muttered.

They finally reached the Land of Waves and Gai and Lee were still hyper as ever.

Naruto saw a familiar boy up ahead and waved at him.

"Inari!" Naruto gave a bright grin and the boy gave him a weird look.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked and the kid shuffled away from her.

"Uh-" Inari started but a man walked up next to him.

"Inari, I see you found the shinobi we've hired." The man tossed the kid's black hair.

"Dad." The boy complained and Team 7 blanched.

"Dad?" Naruto muttered in confusion.

"Hello, I'm Kaiza and this is my son Inari." He smiled at the group.

"Wait, what?" Naruto felt like his head was going to explode in confusion.

"What is that bridge's name?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the familiar bridge.

"Ah, we built that a while ago. The village decided to name it The Great Kaiza bridge after me." He beamed proudly.

"What!" Naruto shrieked and Sasuke covered his ears.

"Shut up, Moron!"

"My bridge!" He whined.

"Behave, Naruto. I am sorry for his behavior." Yamato apologized to the man.

"That is quite alright. I know how excited kids can be." He smiled and looked down at Inari.

"Now what is this about robbings?" Gai asked the man. Kaiza turned around looking at the villagers he saw as family.

"Everyone keeps losing valuable materials rather it be money itself or heirlooms and gems." Kaiza frowned. "I am scared that soon the village's people will be attacked.

"Why do you think that?" Yamato asked.

"This started about a week ago, but the break-ins are getting more violent. Windows being shattered in the middle of the night and cargo being ransacked. If this keeps happening the village will be in financial trouble."

"We will take watch tonight for the intruder or intruders." Gai gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Kaiza smiled and Inari copied him.

"You can stay at our house if you'd like." Kaiza offered.

"That is alright, Kaiza-san. I think we'll take a look around." Gai's teeth blinded everyone.

"Okay then, if you change your mind our house is that one." He pointed at a building and he and Inari left.

"What the hell is going on, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto was distraught. Neji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at team 7.

"What are you whining about?"

"Why don't they remember us?" Naruto shouted and pulled at his hair.

"Calm down, Naruto," Yamato told him.

"Are you still going on about that fake mission?" Neji asked.

"It's not fake! Ask Kakashi-sensei when he comes back!" Naruto stomped his foot.

"Just let it go, Idiot." Sasuke smacked the back of his head.

"Sasuke!" He growled.

"Behave!" Yamato sighed. How did Kakashi-Senpai deal with this one?

It didn't take long for night to come as they traveled a long way there. The teams came together and hid behind a cargo shipment at the docks. A heavy familiar mist to team 7 appeared and two figures were seen.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gaped at the supposed dead Haku and Zabuza.

"Haku." The Jinchuriki muttered and everyone glared at the noise.

Unfortunately for them, Haku and Zabuza noticed the group and sent a water jutsu towards them.

They all jumped to the bridge and landed in front of the S-Rank missing-nin.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist." Yamato frowned at the situation.

"Konoha, huh. I never heard of any of you and here I was hoping to face the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan." He laughed.

"Don't you remember us?" Naruto asked and looked at Zabuza and then Haku who looked blankly back.

"Sorry kid, I've never seen you before." Zabuza swung his sword causing the Konoha ninjas to jump out of the way.

What the hell is going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Past Konoha:

Minato glared at the spot where this Sukea person just was. He couldn't sense the person and hated himself for letting them getaway.

If he took Kakashi there would be hell to pay.

Shaking Sukea out of his mind he kept his thoughts on Kakashi and sped into the trees when he felt his chakra signature appear.

He dodged the branches and leaves and saw his student lying in the dirt up ahead.

"Kakashi!" Minato yelled and flickered next to him. He knelt and checked him for any injuries and found none. His chakra levels were low. Was he fighting? If so, why didn't he hear the sounds of a fight?

"Kakashi, hey Kakashi." Minato shook him trying to get a reaction and frowned when there wasn't one. He picked him up and went back to check on Obito and Rin. He rushed in case this Sukea person went after them.

"Rin, Obito, are you two alright?" He asked and they looked wide eyed.

"What happened to Kakashi?" Rin asked and looked worried.

"Moderate chakra exhaustion." Minato sighed and looked at the dead body of Gato.

"I am sorry." He turned to Ryuji who had unshed tears in his eyes.

"You tried your best." The usual cheerful man was solemn.

"Who was that, Sensei?" Rin looked at the blonde that held a look of determination.

"I don't know but I will find out."

The rest of their trip was in silence.

Luckily the shop was a halfway point between Konoha and Hot Water, so when the escort was finished they headed straight back.

"He's been out for a long time, Sensei. Are you sure he's okay?" Rin was always so concerned for people, it made Minato smile.

"Everything is fine, Rin. Like I said he just used his chakra too much. Nothing that rest can't help with."

It has been a day's worth of travel when they finally were back. All of them felt relief at the place called home after that mission. They took soldier pills so they could come here without stopping and they could all feel the effects.

"Stupid Bakashi able to sleep for a day." Obito glared at the passed out teammate.

"Passed out, not sleeping, Obito." Rin reminded him and he scoffed.

"Same thing." He made his way back to the Uchiha compound.

"See you later, Sensei, Rin. He yawned and gave a wave.

"Bye guys!" Rin looked tired and went back to her home.

Minato shuffled Kakashi in his grip and looked down at the unconscious kid.

"What am I going to do with you, Kakashi." He sighed and took him to the hospital.

The first thing Kakashi was aware of was the awful smell of disinfectant and bleach. He knew immediately where he was and confirmed it when his eyes felt blinded by the white room. The stiff sheets were annoying so he quickly got up from the bed. He was about to jump out the window when someone burst through the doors.

"What the hell are you doing? I'll knock you out if I have to, dattebane!" Kushina's voice was loud. It was no wonder why she was called the red hot habanero.

"Kushina-san." Kakashi acknowledged. Kushina's face pinched at the words.

"It's Kushina-nee, how many times do I have to tell you!" Her red hair lifted a bit as if her anger itself commanded it.

"Right, Kushina-nee." He did not want to deal with a mad Kushina right now.

"There you go! Now, what were you going to do?" She grabbed his arm and pretty much threw him back on the hard bed.

"I hate hospitals." Is all he said.

"You used your chakra up so the reason why you're here it due to your idiotic self." She pointed at him.

"Is everyone alright?" He sat straight hoping he achieved his goal. Her eyes softened but her face showed anger.

"You're the only one who ended up in the hospital. The other three are sleeping after traveling non-stop back." She huffed. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be stupid again."

"What about Gato?" He asked wide eyed.

"Gato? Look, kid. I haven't heard about your mission. Minato came inside and just informed me you were here from chakra exhaustion so I came to see you. He looked dead on his feet so I forced him to take a nap."

"I see." He muttered. Knowing his Sensei he would have tried to hover over him until he could make sure he was okay. Minato always acted like a mother hen and Kushina would keep him in place.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Kakashi asked.

"How would I know? Do I look like a medic? Ask a Doctor or something."

Just to his luck, a medic-nin in training entered the room. He looked like the average person you would see, brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, you are up?" He gave a small smile and walked over to the two.

"Excuse me, medic-san?" Kakashi questioned and his brown eyes looked into grey.

"Oh, sorry my name is Yu. Is there something you want?" Kakashi was grateful for Yu's personality, he did not want another Tsunade greeting him. Even if he didn't see the medic sannin in years he could never forget her bedside manners. Was she even in Konoha at this time?

"Can you tell me when I can leave, Yu-san?"

"I can ask a doctor for you." He gave a bright grin that resembled Minato a lot.

"Thank you, Yu-san." Kakashi smiled back and Kushina gave Kakashi an intent stare as the medic left the room.

"Alright, what did you do to Kakashi?" She asked. "I have never seen you smile like that, sure barely seen grins, but never full-on smiles." She pestered and he wished she would leave him alone. Don't get him wrong he loved and missed the red-head but sometimes he wanted to be left alone.

"What can't I smile?" He asked innocently.

"I didn't say that, Dattebane." She rolled her eyes.

The hospital staff seemed to have perfect timing today as Yu entered the room. Kushina glared at the poor medic-nin and it made him uncomfortable.

"I was told you should be able to leave as long as you don't use your chakra for a day or two." Yu gave a small laugh.

"Thank you for your help, Yu-san." Kakashi gave a small bow from the bed and stood up. Yu waved and left the room. Kakashi turned back to the window and opened it up. Kushina did not like that at all so she grabbed his arm once again, great another bruise.

"What are you doing! Didn't you just hear him? No using chakra for a day or two!" She grounded out and yanked his arm to leave through the door.

"But Kushina!" He complained.

"No! None of that, now behave or I'll give you something to complain about, Dattebane!" She pulled him down the hallway and Kakashi sighed.

"Can I at least go home?" He asked in a bored tone. He knew it was a long shot but he didn't want to spend the whole day with her right now, besides he still felt exhausted even if he slept for a day.

"You're not getting away from me, Dattebane. You are sticking with Minato and I too make sure you don't use your chakra." She told him and he internally groaned.

"First, let's get some ramen!" She cheerfully shouted and dragged him all across the village until they found the familiar tent.

"Kushina, I don't feel like eating right now." He turned pale at the thought. She looked at him like he just told her the stupidest thing she ever heard.

"Ramen is the best medicine." She said seriously and pretty much shoved him down at a stool.

"Two bowls of pork ramen!" She slammed the money down on the counter and the man gave a hearty laugh.

"Ah, Kushina! Back already?" He chuckled and made the bowls and placed them in front of the two.

"Thank you!" She beamed and scarfed the ramen down. The only person he saw able to eat ramen like that besides her was Naruto. Honestly, he had no clue how they could do that. Sure, he eats his food instantly as a running joke but they didn't even seem to take a gasp for air.

"Another one, please!" She put down more money and Kakashi wondered who wasted more money, Kushina and her ramen or from what he heard of Tsunade's gambling.

He looked down at the dark broth and wavy noodles and could practically smell the sodium. Kushina would kill him if he wasted ramen so he ate.

When Kushina finished her second bowl she turned to see him done with his bowl.

"Would you like another?" She smiled. It was like ramen could change her personality from a raging beast to a sweet kitten.

"No thank you, Kushina-nee." He gave a small laugh. Hopefully, she would stay like this for the remaining time with her.

"Alrighty then!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him off to go to who knows where. He gave a small squeak at the sudden movement. His arm felt like it was going to rip out of its socket. He could only guess what they looked like.

"Where are we going?" He asked hesitantly.

"To see if Minato-Baka is still resting as he should be!" She gave a fake smile that made him shudder for his poor sensei.

The familiar house made his chest hurt. This is where Minato and Kushina were supposed to raise Naruto and be a family.

He would make sure that would happen.

She barged the door open and Minato was in the living room looking pale at the sight before him. Kushina's eyes held flames of rage as she held Kakashi in her grasp who's eyes were half lidded with boredom.

"Uh, Kushina I was just filling out the mission report." He gave a small pathetic laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't give me that crap, Minato-Baka!" She swung her arm in the air and Minato took a step back with his hands raised.

"Kushina, this mission report is already late." He whined and Kakashi raised his eyebrows at his sensei.

"Sensei, shinobi have an extension of one day if all members are not able to report at the time due," Kakashi reported in a dull tone. Minato gave him a small glare.

"Which means it is due today." Minato insisted.

"Minato!" Kushina's hair started to rise again and her free hand turned into a fist.

"I already rested, Kushina."

"Not long enough." She pouted and Kakashi felt awkward being here.

"Kushina, can I please talk to Kakashi about something?" Minato gave a nervous chuckle at his girlfriend's stare.

"Fine, but if you two leave I. Will. Track. You. Down!" She gave them both a glare and let go of the 'youngest's' hand and left to the kitchen.

Minato gestured for him to take a seat on the couch while he took a seat in the armchair across. "Where were you during the mission?" He asked and it made the silver-haired ninja want to bolt and take his chances with Kushina.

"I heard something when we were traveling and went to go look." He darted his eyes causing his sensei to narrow his.

"Why didn't you inform me?" His words were normal but he could hear the poison beneath them.

"I didn't want to make them suspect something if it was an enemy." If anything that seemed to make Minato madder.

"Kakashi, you could have been killed or kidnapped in a second! Why was that Sukea person even there?" His words were hard. "And to top it off Gato was assassinated by them! Don't you think that is suspicious?"

"Why is that suspicious?" He tilted his head, curious what was odd about that.

"Kakashi, this person may be following you! Why was he at the exact location of our mission and why did he kill Gato? Do you think perhaps it is because Gato tried to kill you and Sukea didn't like that, what if Sukea was using you and wanted you for a certain plan of theirs? What if Sukea takes you!" Minato stranded together a bunch of what-ifs that made Kakashi's head hurt. He did not think his alter ego would cause this much distress to his sensei.

"Sensei, I am fine." He made his voice as soft as possible and it seemed he kept saying the wrong things because Minato clenched both his fists.

"You were out for two days because of chakra exhaustion. Who did you fight? Because I heard no sounds that indicated you fought someone in the woods where I found you. I did not even sense chakra that indicated a fight." Kakashi wondered how long he could keep this facade up.

"When I followed the sound I heard, someone snuck up on me. I tried to use a jutsu but it felt like my chakra was drained somehow and I blacked out." Kakashi frowned at the story filled with holes. Minato wasn't stupid and knew something more was going on.

"Something took your chakra?" He wondered out loud. It seemed that part was believable enough to the blonde.

"Hm, but I believe you saw who did it. Who did it, Kakashi? Stop protecting this Sukea." Minato's voice went from gentle to harsh.

"They don't mean harm, Sensei." He winced at the glare he got in return.

"Don't mean harm!" His voice was shrill. "Kakashi, they assassinated Gato and drained you of your chakra."

"Gato was assassinated!" He faked surprise.

"Yes, he was." An emotion he couldn't recognize passed across the jonin's face.

"Oh…" Kakashi trailed unsure how to respond next.

"Kakashi, Kushina, and I were talking and we want you to stay here with us." Minato's eyes showed true emotions that almost made his breath hitch.

"Yeah, Kushina said I am staying here for a couple of days until I am all the way cleared." He played dumb hoping Minato would change his mind, he could hope.

"No, by stay I mean to live here. Kakashi, Sukea is not something to mess around with and take lightly. They are well practiced in their fighting and strategy skills." What he wouldn't give for a day to unwind by messing with his genin. He could still remember Naruto's face from that last prank he pulled on him. Naruto never did expect to be on the other end of pranks. The thought of the unpredictable knucklehead made him want to give a fond smile. He was brought out of his thoughts by his sensei tapping his fingers. Looking at his sensei he could tell the man was anxious for a reply.

"What about my apartment?" Kakashi questioned. He was kind of attached to the place even if it was bare. I reminded him of what he was fighting for and determined to fill the room with memories. Pictures of his teams throughout the years, Rin's med-pack, and Sensei's kunai to name a few.

"Sell it?" He told the chunin hesitantly. He could tell his Sensei believed him to fight tooth and nail against the idea. Kakashi was known to be independent (blinded by pride) at this age.

"I accept, Sensei." He sighed. Minato's face showed surprise at the works and then changed to relief.

"Thank you, Kakashi." He gave a warm smile that could melt even his ANBU persona. "You can have the guest bedroom. It just collects dust because nobody stays here." He chuckled.

"I wish to retrieve a couple of things if that is alright, Sensei." This was becoming a string of challenges that will be difficult to weave out of.

"Of course." The warm smile turned to a full on grin. It made him feel a little better, after all he's the reason for his Sensei's distress. Minato shouldn't be focusing on him at all, in fact, his attention should be on starting a family with Kushina and spending more time with Obito, not him.

If anything all their lives would play out better without him. Obito wouldn't have sacrificed himself, Rin would have a better chance without him leading missions, and Sensei and Kushina could be together without the burden of his problems.

It's ironic how Minato is afraid of Sukea harming him when Sukea is him.

What is also ironic is that Kakashi's worst enemy is himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Present Konoha:

"You cannot defeat me and your genin can never take Haku down." Zabuza howled with laughter and swung the sword at the Jonin.

"You underestimate us." Gai ducked under the swing and gave a swift kick. Zabuza dodged and Yamato struck out with a kunai.

"You're going to have to do better to convince me." Zabuza started doing hand seals with one hand to their disbelief.

When he was finished a dragon made of water loomed over them ready to engulf everything in its path. Yamato created a water jutsu of his own to cancel it out. Water rained upon them.

"Not good enough." Zabuza taunted and soon the area became thick with a heavy mist.

"Get to the kids." Yamato instructed Gai who nodded and left in the direction he saw them last.

Zabuza meanwhile had his eyes closed moving throughout the mist with a deadly graceful dance.

Yamato was glad for his years in ANBU, otherwise, he wouldn't have had enough experience in this condition.

He sensed the giant sword barrel down towards him. He used a strong earth jutsu to act as a shield. To his astonishment the sword made the chakra enforced rocks crumble as he barely saved his hand.

He really wished the Hokage would allow him to use his mokuton.

Gai ran to the genin's location cursing the thick mist. At least battling Kakashi with his tanto has allowed Gai to know some maneuvers against blade users.

"Lee-kun!" Gai heard Tenten's voice yell causing him to pick up the speed. If something happened to his and Kakashi's students he would never forgive himself.

The mist was thankfully thinner over here and he was able to see the situation at hand. The mist boy entrapped the team in mirrors that appeared to be ice. The technique was unique and something Gai has never seen before. He could barely keep up with the enemy's speed as he looked to dart mirror to mirror while throwing senbons.

It seemed the only ones capable of seeing the boy were Sasuke and Neji. It was no surprise between the Sharingan and the byakugan.

Currently, Neji was using the Hyuuga's ultimate defense to parry the sharp senbons away from the other genin. Lee-Kun was being tended to by Tenten and looking closer he could see him pierced in the shoulder. Sasuke seemed to know exactly what he was doing which amazed Gai. How did he figure out the jutsu that fast? Prodigy or not, that shouldn't have been the case. He thought of Naruto exclaiming his eternal rival's first mission with them. He frowned and shook his head, now was not the time.

It appeared Sasuke got the upper hand and the boy's mirrors shattered as him and Sasuke worked together to take the boy down.

Gai quickly joined the two in their fight.

"Bushy-brows-Sensei!" Naruto looked pleased to see him. Looking at the two genin he could see they were not unscathed as both had scratched and a couple, not fatal punctures.

"It appears I have let you down, Zabuza." Haku looked deeply saddened.

"Haku listen to me, you and Zabuza are better than this! You care about others and you don't want to harm us. Zabuza and you have had a tough life that was unfair to both of you. Please stop this now, I don't want to fight you either. We are not enemies!" Naruto pleaded with the boy who looked lost.

"He is all I have and I'll gladly die for his dreams." Haku muttered and flew himself at the orange cladded boy. Gai blocked the boy's attack before it could harm Naruto who stood with a sad expression on his face. It reminded Gai of the look he would give Kakashi when he would turn down Dango with his friends. It was a look of regret, regret for not being there for them, and regret that their life turned out this way.

He was well familiar with that.

"We'll cease fighting if you allow us to take you back to Konoha." Gai softly said to the kid. He hated seeing kids fighting wars they shouldn't. He hated looking in the eyes of a child only to see despair and no will or youth.

"My life is Zabuza's. I cannot leave him." Haku was adept at fighting and was fast. Soon enough he and the genin circle the boy.

"I see. I have failed and the punishment of death is one I'll accept." Haku's voice was impassive but they could all hear the true emotions the boy held.

The team faltered at the ninja's will to die. It was something none of the genin came across and he suspected it hit them worse being he looked their age. Gai himself rarely comes across a shinobi with no fire to fight to their last breath.

"Hurry up and finish me." Haku's eyes were dull.

"We may be enemies but we don't have to be." Naruto smiled like he was greeting an old friend. He held out a hand to Haku's desolate self.

The mist ninja looked at the blonde with unmasked confusion as did the other genin besides Sasuke and Sakura. Gai was taken back by the actions of his eternal rival's team. The green spandex wearer was proud to see their actions, it made him wonder what Kakashi was teaching these kids.

"Why? I already told you I have no other desires!" Haku told Naruto fiercely.

He expected the leaf shinobi to change his mind and complete his wishes but to his dismay, he still held his hand out to him.

"Why are you helping the enemy!" Neji's voice spoke out and Gai gave a disappointed look to his student.

"Neji." Gai's serious tone made the boy stop his advancement to the mist ninja.

Haku found himself staring at the outstretched hand and was about to take it when he thought of Zabuza. He slowly retracted his hand and stood back up from his kneeling position.

"I can't." Haku looked determined but team 7 could see the conflicted look. Sasuke knew that look better than anyone.

"Haku, there is no need to avenge here. Zabuza may not show it at times but he wants the best for you. Please reconsider our preposition." Sasuke said and the boy's eyes glanced at the Uchiha.

"Zabuza is the only one I stand next to."

"There is more to life than you think." Naruto's voice rose causing Haku to look down, hopefully in thought.

"Sakura." Sasuke was still staring Haku down as he called out to the pink haired kunoichi. Her eyes held a look of determination as she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. Gai and his team glanced at each other in confusion to the silent commands.

Gai wondered if this was the same team that consisted of the densest kid from the academy, the vengeance driven child that thought of teamwork as a hindrance, and the fangirl who never tried to be herself. He heard the words of the village speak of the kids. Hell, Kakashi was the only one who was convinced these kids were more than they seemed, it seems his rival was right again. Kakashi brought out the best in his team and Gai knew Kakashi won once again. Kakashi was truly a better shinobi than him, he smiled proudly.

Sakura knew her team could never get teamwork down, but right now it feels like they've been a team forever.

The pink-haired girl rushed out to the fog and Gai was startled at the action. He wanted to follow her but had to keep an eye on the rest of the genin. Hopefully whatever she is planning Yamato will keep track of her.

Sakura ran through the fog and found it difficult to track the two jonin down. She couldn't see or hear anything until the sounds of battle reached her ears.

The figures ahead were extremely hard to make out. Sakura could tell Yamato-Sensei was having a harder time keeping up than Kakashi-Sensei had. Most likely it was because Kakashi-Sensei had the Sharingan to match the S-Ranked missing nin's speed.

She didn't have Naruto's ability to make the man show his emotions. Naruto should be the one doing this, not her. Sakura thought back to Zabuza's raw emotions when the idiot screamed at him about Haku. She took in a deep breath and charged through the heavy atmosphere.

Yamato was trying his best to parry the legendary ninja's sword.

It was already close to impossible to track the man's movements and he soon found himself on the losing end of the battle. He wished Kakashi-Senpai and his ex-ANBU team was here with him.

"Zabuza!" A girl's voice pierced throughout the docks. Yamato almost found himself having a heart attack at the realization. Sakura was here to go against this ninja that would give even his Senpai a hard time.

"Stay away, Sakura!" Yamato yelled in fear as the girl appeared next to him.

"Hm, do you think you can beat me, girl? You're not even worth cutting down!" He sneered. Sakura was hiding behind Yamato but still stood her ground.

"Please, there is no need to kill relentlessly! Think about Haku! I know you care about the boy so why raise him to follow in your path. You know more than anyone what the path of a missing ninja entails!" Her voice pleaded but the man scoffed.

"You know nothing of what it means to be a shinobi or a missing-nin, girl!" His teeth grounded together and looked like a vicious dog. At that moment she noticed the fog cleared up a bit.

Zabuza ran at the two and gave an attack. Yamato parried at the last moment and stabbed the man with a kunai. To his misfortune what he attacked was a water clone. Yamato felt his breath hitch when he turned around to see the man raising the sword to bring down a lethal blow to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Yamato gasped out in fear as the sword came down. He wasn't able to react in time and accepted to see his senpai's student murdered in front of him. He believed himself to be dreaming when he saw the sight in front of him.

Haku looked up at Naruto feeling an emotion he couldn't comprehend. He grasped three senbon between his knuckles and the shinobi tensed ready to fight.

Gai's team reacted first and gave their attacks which Haku dodged with ease. The fight lasted for a couple of moments with the three. He was confused about why their sensei wasn't joining. He looked to see the odd man gazing at him with something that made Haku's chest feel heavy. He debated a long time with himself. The only ones who seemed to realize that Haku's real battle was not with the three in front of him were the ones standing aside.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I am wasting my time here." Haku told the three genin as he flicked away.

Zabuza brought down the heavy sword with a powerful swing. He laughed at the girl's frightful expression and Jonin's look of terror.

The sword landed its hit but to his surprise the blade met the wood of the docks. He turned to see the girl alive and on the ground as if someone threw her out of the way. Looking a bit to the right he narrowed his eyes at the boy he traveled with for years.

"Haku! What are you doing!" He snarled and he watched the boy's eyes glisten with true guilt.

"Zabuza, please. They are not worth our time. We are meant to be collecting valuables for money, not killing." Haku's voice was barely a whisper and sounded grated like sandpaper.

"I knew you were pathetic!" He barked and the boy stiffened.

"My only regret is not being able to make you happy. I traveled pretty much my whole life with you. I can see the look of despair in your eyes, I know this is not your dream. Please, I only have the best intentions for you, everything I do is for you." Haku pleaded, his voice stronger than before.

"You know nothing, Haku!" His rage was building and he thought of killing the boy where he stood.

"Why do we have to live like this, Zabuza?" His words must have struck something in the man as his sword lowered a bit. Even though Zabuza's face was still filled with rage.

"Have you gone soft, Haku? You know why we live like this!" He clenched the hilt of the sword. Haku only seemed to stare harder and Zabuza could see the same pain he knew too well.

"You were the only person to accept me." Haku's eyes filled with unshed tears.

Sakura watched as the fog let up completely and the rest of the team walked up next to her. Yamato stood across with a look of discomfort and sadness.

"Why are you always right, Haku." The man gave a small laugh and lowered the weapon completely.

"Because you taught me."

Gai's team couldn't believe the sight in front of them. One of the fiercest missing-nin known throughout every village was shedding tears. Team 7 looked at the scene fondly as if they were remembering a past that could've been.

Neji and the others turned to their sensei for an answer to what to do next. Neji raised a kunai and Gai shook his head and pushed the boy's arm down.

"They're the enemy!" Neji snarled and Gai glanced down.

"Not anymore, Neji."

Haku turned to the shinobi and gave them a look of admirance. Even though his eyes wavered to each one of them they filled with sincerity at team 7.

"Thank you." Haku gave a small bow. "I will never forget this, we are in your debt, Konoha shinobi." With that, he and Zabuza flickered away.

"Why did you let them go!" Neji's hands turned into fists. Everyone else understood the situation well.

"The world isn't as cut-throat as you think it is." Yamato sighed and they finished the mission. The village was thankful and named one of their cargo boats Strength through peace.

0o0o0o0o0o

Past Konoha:

Kakashi went inside his once apartment to grab his things to relocate. He picked up the green and gold teacup with a fond look. For some reason, he feels as if he already made a difference to the future. There wasn't much to take but he did find his photo with Rin, Obito, and Minato-sensei. It was shoved in a box in the closet. There wasn't much in the box, at least until he hit the bottom. There was his father's tanto laying at the bottom in its sheath. Tears welled in his eyes and he choked down a sob. The tanto was destroyed long ago, but there it lay unshattered.

"Father." He whispered his voice heavy. Grabbing the blade he lifted it as it felt heavier than ever before. "I'll make your legacy live on."

He evened out his breathing and wiped his eyes placing the tanto on his back. This just became more emotional than he thought it would be. Sighing, he left the apartment to his Sensei's house.

The fresh air was nice and before he knew it he reached his destination. He was about to knock when the door swung open, startling him.

"Kakashi! You live here, you don't need to knock!" Kushina stood in the doorway and he could see his sensei slightly behind her.

"She's right, Kakashi."

He didn't want this to be his home. This was their home and he was only staying here until his sensei wasn't on edge over him.

"Yes, Kushina-san."

"It's Kushina-nee, dattebane!" She yelled.

"Yes, Kushina-nee." He placed his hands in his pockets and walked in when she moved out of the way. The two looked at him fondly until his sensei saw the sheathed tanto on his back.

"Kakashi, is that your father's blade?" He looked at the weapon wide eyed. Minato and Kushina haven't seen his father's tanto in years. It was funny being he went longer without seeing it in one piece.

"Yes." He told them impassively.

"But-" Kushina cut herself off and twirled her bright red hair around her finger.

"The White Fang was a hero, I now see that." He solemnly told them and ignored their shocked looks as he brought the box in his hands to their guest room. He knew that Minato and Kushina were concerned over the change in thought over his father, after all he hated him as much as the villagers when he was this age. It wasn't until Obito died and told him he thought his father was a hero when he realized the truth. If only he could've told his father that when he was depressed, maybe that could have been different.

He placed the box down on the floor and took out the contents. He placed the team picture on the night table and the green and gold cup on the dresser. Next, he hung the clothes in the closet and placed the polished weapons in a green pouch on the floor. It took no time to finish as he did not bring a lot. He found himself gazing at the team picture and his mind flashed to their deaths once again. Kushina happened to enter at that moment and looked at him oddly before returning to her usual self.

"Come on, Kakashi! We bought some ramen for dinner!" She shoved a fist into her palm intent to scarf down the broth and noodles.

He nodded to her and followed Kushina to the dining room watching as his sensei placed three bowls down with a smile. To his amusement, the blonde was wearing his favorite pink apron.

"Sorry Kakashi, I promise we don't only eat ramen." He gave a hesitant chuckle when Kushina glared.

"Just most nights." She gave a wide grin to the chunin.

Perhaps he should use his money to buy some vegetables sometimes. Not that he hates ramen it's just that he could never live off the stuff, too much sodium. A shinobi should have a balanced diet with not too many sweets and saltiness, in his opinion at least. He smirked as he recalled Naruto's appalled face at the bowl of salad he would leave on his window sill. Naruto looked to think the leafy greens were a bowl of vicious viper's waiting to strike.

"So, would you like me to teach you how to fight with a tanto?" Minato asked before sipping the savory broth. Kakashi glanced up from the steaming soup.

"Father taught me how to use it." He watched his sensei's eyes dim at the mention of Sakumo.

"And you still remember?" Kushina slurped and spoke as she ate.

"I could never forget." Kakashi pulled down his mask and to his amusement, Kushina choked on the mouthful of noodles. Minato patted her back a bit until she was done coughing.

"Wait, so can you embed it with your lightning chakra?" Minato looked intrigued. He wasn't shocked over the question, his sensei was always a nerd for jutsus.

"Yes." He raised his eyebrows and took another bite.

"I can't wait to see it." Minato gave a wide grin and his eyes filled with excitement.

When Kakashi was finished he thanked them both and left for the guest room. He wanted to clean up but Kushina insisted for him not to.

When the boy left Kushina and Minato waited to make sure he wouldn't come out. When they were sure Kakashi wasn't going to, they looked at each other.

"Since when does Kakashi see Sakumo as a hero?" Kushina questioned and made sure her voice was low but loud enough for Minato to hear. The blonde bit his lip and shuffled a bit before replying.

"I am unsure…" Just a couple of months ago he almost stabbed Obito when he gushed about Sakumo being his role model."

"That's odd." Kushina grimaced and wondered what changed her favorite chunin's mind. She knew Kakashi all his life and knows the boy as the most stubborn to change his thoughts on a subject, including her.

"Could it be-" Minato's eyes widened when he stopped his sentence short. Kushina glared for him to continue, she hated when people did that.

"What?" She snapped growing impatient.

The man bit his lip as he pondered what to say, finally, he spoke up.

"There is a person who has been training Kakashi without my knowledge. This person's name is said to be Sukea and comes across to me as dangerous." He told her.

"Dangerous, why?" She almost yelled but stopped herself.

"They murdered our latest client and were the ones responsible for draining Kakashi's chakra." Kushina's eyes lit with ferocity.

"They dare to harm Kakashi!" She growled out causing Minato to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Kakashi is keen on defending this person. I am afraid they are using him for a plan that he does not seem to see. What if this Sukea is changing Kakashi's mindset to suit them?" Minato's voice was heavy with worry.

"He's smarter than that, Minato." She whispered.

"I hope so."

Kakashi got up early in the morning, apparently earlier than Minato and Kushina. It was dark outside but birds could be heard in the distance. He decided to meditate after getting ready for the morning. When he left his room he found the two to be awake.

"Ah, morning Kakashi!" Kushina smiled.

"Morning." He greeted her back.

Minato exited the kitchen with a spatula in hand cladded in the pink apron once again. He waved the spatula in the air. "I'm making breakfast and then we can go meet Obito and Rin."

"Is it ramen?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I told you we don't only eat ramen." Minato frowned, causing Kakashi to give a small laugh. "Whatever you say, Sensei." Kushina coughed when he laughed causing the boy to turn to her with a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing." She squeaked.

Soon enough his sensei came back out balancing three plates and cups and placed them down. Kakashi glanced at the omelet impressed. He cut into it and gave his sensei a look that screamed, really? The chopsticks revealed ramen noodles inside the omelet.

"Sensei." Kakashi complained. Minato rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's not ramen at least."

"I beg to differ, Sensei."

He never even heard of putting ramen noodles in an omelet. He bet Naruto would bow down at the breakfast like it was a divine god.

Soon Minato and Kakashi left the house and found themselves walking the path to the training grounds. He had his hands in his pocket while his sensei started to whistle a song. He was saddened by the fact he couldn't try out the tanto with his lightning. It seemed Minato knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Kakashi. We can still fight with taijutsu and I can even challenge your sword skills." He brightly smiled down at the boy.

"Thanks, Sensei." He sighed and entered the familiar area.

"I hope you slept alright, Kakashi." Minato gave him a small smile.

"I did, Sensei." He nodded. He wanted to reply with 'I had nightmares about ramen noodles all night' Just to tease the man, but his sensei would probably rush him to a hospital or something if he started cracking jokes.

"I'm glad."

After chatting for a while, Rin entered the training grounds giving them both a greeting and smile. "Morning, Sensei, Kakashi-Kun."

"Morning." They responded.

Obito was of course late, but today he was only thirty minutes late, which was early for the Uchiha.

"Sorry, I had to help some old ladies with their groceries." He gave the same excuse. Obito had a sucker in his mouth and grinned at them.

The team expected Kakashi to lecture his teammate but when no such thing came they turned to look at him.

"What?" He said bored.

"Uh-are you sure you're okay, Bakashi?" Obito asked and Kakashi realized he always yelled at the raven-haired.

"I was late last time." Kakashi shrugged causing Obito to gawk.

"Okay, who are you, and where the hell is Bakashi?" He pointed his finger at him and nearly choked on the candy.

What's up with people lately? First Kushina and now Obito.

"Alright, let's start practise," Minato ordered and his team nodded and stood before him.

"Today we'll practice taijutsu being Kakashi can't use his chakra yet," Minato told them and Obito groaned. "But sensei, taijutsu is so boring!"

Kakashi thought of all the times taijutsu has saved his life and how powerful Gai got with it alone.

"Taijutsu is arguably one of the most powerful jutsus to know, don't underestimate its power." Kakashi seriously said, causing the three to stare at him.

"Well said, Kakashi." Minato praised.

"No way, ninjitsu is the strongest! One move could send a taijutsu user to the ground instantly." Obito scowled.

"Prove it." Kakashi looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Huh?" Obito was shocked at the challenge.

"Fight me with ninjitsu and I'll only use taijutsu." Minato and Rin looked interested while Obito gulped and looked away.

"I would feel bad sending you back to the hospital." Was Obito's lame excuse.

"Then why are you scared?" Kakashi didn't let him get away with his words.

"Huh! I am not scared!" Obito's face turned deep red as his eyes darted to Rin.

"Fine, I accept!" Obito huffed wanting to impress Rin.

"Will you allow us to do this challenge, Sensei?" Kakashi asked him.

"Go for it. This will be a learning experience for both of you." Minato said but Kakashi knew he meant it'll be a learning experience for Obito.

"But you're a chunin." Rin muttered. Obito looked offended and hurt that she didn't have faith in him. It made Kakashi want to allow Obito to win, but he couldn't do that. The life of a shinobi is not one filled with mercy.

"I can do it Rin! Besides, I am supposed to become Hokage one day." He laughed causing her to perk up. Kakashi wished Rin would get over her crush on him. Then perhaps she and Obito could be together and they would both be happy.

"Okay." She smiled and Obito turned even redder. At this point, Kakashi thought Obito should get the nickname 'Tomato' over Kushina.

Kakashi and Obito stood across from each other waiting for their sensei to tell them to begin. Obito looked nervous as he stood there.

"Begin!" Minato yelled out.

Obito rushed in with the Uchiha's well known fireball jutsu. Kakashi found it easy to dodge and Obito breathed out more of the katons. Fire jutsus were tricky to dodge being the heat could still burn even if it doesn't hit the opponent. Kakashi found himself disliking them throughout the years.

He Landed in front of Obito after zig-zagging at fast speeds to dodge the fire. He gave a roundhouse kick to his teammate and Obito barely dodged in time. This battle is going to be a lot harder on the Uchiha since he is not allowed to use taijutsu as Kakashi can't use ninjutsu.

Unfortunately for the ex-copy-nin, ninjitsu can be used at both close and far range. Taijutsu can only be used in close range unless the user is a master at it, like future Gai. Gai became one of the strongest shinobi he has ever seen just using that technique. He always participated in Gai's challenges even if he knew Gai was the better shinobi all around. Gai was the winner of becoming the better shinobi in his eyes.

Obito did the hand signs for another attack causing Kakashi to start running randomly around the orange goggled kid. It seemed to fluster Obito as he took a deep breath and blew out fire as he spun around causing a flaming ring. Kakashi smiled proudly behind his mask for Obito finally using his head. Kakashi jumped in the air and lept inside the circle. He punched his friend in the face as Obito was unable to form another katon fast enough, well he kind of thought out the attack. Obito reeled back and started to form more hand seals at a rate that looked slower than molasses to Kakashi.

He pinned the thought to tell Minato to work on Obito's hand sign's speed down. They were fast enough for a high level genin, but nowhere near the speed it should be being Obito focuses on ninjutsu the most.

Before Obito could breathe out more fire Kakashi used two fingers to jab the Uchiha's pressure points causing the boy to fall to the ground.

"Taijutsu is important." Kakashi said blandly peering down at Obito who in turn looked flustered.

"Aren't you going to mock me, Bakashi?" He asked.

"Why would I do that? You learned your lesson, yes?" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. Obito gave him a strange look and soon Rin and Minato joined up with them. Rin went down to Obito and used her medical jutsu to fix the pressure points that Kakashi jabbed.

"Well done, Kakashi." Minato praised and the silver-haired could see the look of jealousy in Obito's eyes.

"Obito has improved with his katons, Sensei." Kakashi couldn't help but to praise his teammate as well. When Obito died Kakashi realized how much jealousy and self hatred the Uchiha carried with him. Perhaps he could ease that this time around, it didn't help that his clan called him a failure.

Obito's eyes widened with shock before turning to rage.

"I don't need to be patronized by you!" He snarled and walked away causing Kakashi to sigh.

"I was being serious, Idiot!" He yelled to the sulking boy who ignored him in turn. Obito did improve from the last time. He could tell the Uchiha practiced his katons a lot in his spare time, the only thing keeping him back was the speed of his signs.

"I'll talk to him." Minato sighed and Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"No, I will, Sensei." Minato hesitated for a bit and then nodded.

Kakashi walked under the tree to join Obito who was crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Obito stop sulking." He commanded.

"I'm not sulking!" He growled unshed tears appeared in his eyes. Younger him would belittle the boy for it but now Kakashi knew better. Obito wasn't crying because he beat him in a fight, he was crying because no matter how hard he tried it seemed he couldn't improve enough and no one noticed how hard he tried. Even now Kakashi knew Minato knew well but just praising him hurt Obito more than he could know. He saw the same thing between Sasuke and Naruto all the time. The moment when Naruto realized he is his own shinobi is when he will surpass Sasuke, just like when Obito will realize he can do better than him.

"You need to stop comparing yourself to others." He looked up to see the tree's colorful leaves, some fell to the ground while others were carried high through the wind's currents.

"I don't compare myself to others!" He became tenser and more defensive and Kakashi knew he hit a sore spot.

"Me, the Uchiha, the White Fang, the Hokages…" Kakashi trailed looking to make sure he was listening, which he was. "You compare yourself to all these shinobi Obito yet you fail to realize just how good you can become. The day you are true to yourself is the day you will be on par or surpass all of them." Kakashi copied Obito by crossing his arms.

Dark eyes looked up with a different expression, one of disbelief and hope. Obito's eyes filled with more tears and soon they fell pooling in his goggles. He pushed them up and wiped his eyes.

"Are you messing with me?" Obito's voice was raw.

"I am not." Kakashi rolled his eyes, Obito sure is defensive.

"I thought you hated me? Why are you telling me this, Kakashi?" He asked him. Kakashi waited for him to get himself together before continuing his little pep talk.

"I don't hate you, Obito. You are my friend, in fact, my best friend. I was just always too defensive to realize it. You taught me more than you realize and I became a better shinobi because of you, Obito." He looked back up to the sky to make the Uchiha feel more comfortable.

"What did I teach you?" He asked.

"What it means to have comrades." He smiled behind his mask. "It made me realize a lot more about life than you may think."

Obito was shocked at the display of emotion. He never thought his bastard of a teammate would ever say those words, let alone to him.

"Kakashi…" He was speechless.

"Come on Rin and Minato-Sensei are waiting." He walked towards them.

"Thank you." Obito whispered watching his teammate walk away. He wiped his eyes more and placed the goggles back on his face. He smiled and ran to join his team.

When Kakashi walked in a bored manner back to Minato and Rin he could see their emotions play on their faces. Minato was prouder than Kakashi had ever seen the man and Rin glanced at him warmly. He didn't think they heard his and Obito's conversation, oh well. He shrugged and soon Obito joined them.

"I am ready to learn taijutsu!" Obito pumped his fist in the air. "I'll become the best ninjutsu and taijutsu user this world has ever seen!" Kakashi raised his eyebrows at that, sure ninjutsu perhaps, but he doubted the taijutsu remark.

"I think you'll have to challenge Gai for that." Kakashi scoffed.

"Hey, I can do it, Bakashi! Just watch me!" He turned red.

"Okay, Obito." Kakashi challenged him once again.

"Rin, Obito, I want you two to spar against each other. Kakashi, since you already practiced taijutsu today you and I will practice with blades." Minato grinned excitedly to see his father's tanto in action again.

"What! Bakashi is learning how to use swords! I can use- actually nevermind I don't need a sword." Obito grinned and Kakashi was proud his words reached through his thick skull.

Rin and Minato also seemed proud as they gave Obito a smile of their own.

"Come on, Obito!" Rin grabbed his hand and ran off to spar.

"Wahh-Rin!" Obito blushed.

"Ready?" Minato asked and took out one of his kunai and twirled it between his fingers.

"Of course." Kakashi told him and unsheathed the tanto.

Minato stood in a defensive position and Kakashi came to the conclusion that Minato wouldn't move first, so he did.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the area. Kakashi ducked under the swipes and blocked others he couldn't. He remembered his father's fighting style and decided to surprise his sensei with it later in the fight. He did some basic parries, dodges, and jabs and waited until Minato's guard was down after fighting for around ten minutes. His sensei thought this was the best he could fight with the tanto, oh how wrong he was.

Kakashi gave a mischievous grin under his mask and right when he pushed Minato's kunai back he fitted himself to his father's style. He remembered watching his father train intently with each step and position the man took. Soon enough his father taught him how to use a tanto when he made genin. The hours they fought and little pointers he gave him stuck with Kakashi his whole life. He didn't have the Sharingan then but his father was the first shinobi he copied.

Each step was familiar and made Kakashi feel warm as if his father was guiding him.

Minato certainly was shocked and he almost laughed at his sensei's face. Minato himself didn't fight sword users that much so he found himself having a hard time fighting against his student for the first time. Kakashi himself had years of practice using and fighting against swords, not that Minato knew that.

The blonde was losing his form along with his confidence as he attempted to block with two kunai.

"Impressive." Minato said with sincerity. Minato knew his sensei would love to see Kakashi fight with the tanto, after all, Jiraiya and Sakumo were best friends, almost like brothers.

The fight ended with Kakashi winning. Next time Minato will make sure to not underestimate his student and to try out a tanto of his own.

Minato grinned. "When you are old enough to put power behind those attacks you sure will be a formidable opponent. Perhaps you'll even surpass your father at that point."

Kakashi smiled at the compliment.

"Woah!" Obito and Rin were looking at their teammate with awe. They must have finished their spar.

"What?" Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"That tanto, that style you used!" Obito looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

"What about it?" Kakashi sighed knowing where this conversation was headed, after all Obito was too dense to realize Konoha's White Fang was his father until sensei told him.

"That's the W-white Fang's" Obito's eyes got even wider.

"And? Is it so odd to you that I have my father's tanto?" Kakashi questioned him. He briefly wondered if Obito was going to faint.

"Your father is the White Fang!" Obito screeched making his sensitive ears hurt. He winced at the sound and gave a nod.

"You didn't know, Obito?" Rin asked, causing the boy to blink a couple of times.

"You knew, Rin?"

"How did you not? Silver hair, the eye color, my nin-kins, the last name… I look exactly like him." Kakashi trailed. Honestly, how didn't Obito find out from the sneers of the villagers he still gets at times. Also, how did he not know the White Fang's name was Sakumo Hatake?

"I never noticed." He frowned.

"Can you use the lightning chakra on it?" Obito asked, interested.

"Yes, but I am not allowed to use my chakra yet."

"Is that why you wear a mask?" Rin asked suddenly, causing Kakashi to tense.

Of course, Rin was one of the most perceptive people he knew. Originally he wore the mask to hide his emotions, but when his father failed the mission he was grateful for the mask. It made him remind himself he was not his father when he would look in the mirror. After Obito, Rin, Kushina, and Minato-Sensei died he wore the mask to separate himself from people. Whenever someone asks why he wears it he just shrugs them off as the answer is too complicated even for himself.

"It used to be." He told her and his team looked at him oddly.

"Why do you wear it now?" Obito asked and Kakashi wanted to run from this conversation.

"To remember." He said. This is true now, he wears it to remember the past and future, of his mistakes and how to fix them.

"Remember?" Obito looked lost and frankly so did Rin and Minato.

Kakashi just looked blankly at them and refused to continue this.

It was silent for a while until the loudmouth broke it.

"Can you teach me his fighting style!" Obito begged with a gleam in his dark irises. His father's style revolved around the tanto but there were a few things that didn't. Like the Hatake clan's original katas and speed based attacks and dodges. He thought about it a little more, it would be nice for someone to learn the basics of his clan's attacks but the Uchiha would shun Obito even more, and the other clans would start to as well.

"Are you sure? The Uchiha and the other clans will hate you if you learn my clan's techniques." He asked him serious about what he said.

"Why would they be mad? Don't some clan's learn the basics of others if they are accepted to by the head of the clan? Being you are the last Hatake, that makes you the head." Minato and Rin glanced at each other knowing the reason.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head. "Obito, haven't you heard the villagers sneer at the mention of anything Hatake related? They started to hate my clan when my father failed that mission." Obito's face contorted making Kakashi understand he never noticed.

"Why the White Fang was a hero, he saved his teammates!" Obito grounded stubbornly. "I want to learn and I don't care what they think of me anymore!" He clenched his hands into fists. Kakashi gave him a small smile, not that he knew.

"Okay, Obito. If you are fine with it I will teach it to you." He told him and Obito practically jumped up and down with excitement.

"Thank you, Bakashi!" He looked like he wanted to hug him and thankfully he didn't.

"That's Kakashi-Sensei to you." Kakashi pointed and watched all of them gawk at him.

Too soon indeed.

Minato and Kakashi were currently walking back home. The Yellow Flash was lost in thought from the events that occurred today. Kakashi and Obito went from hating each other's guts to acting like best friends, Kakashi fights like a mini-Sakumo, and Obito is going to learn from Kakashi. It made a headache start just by thinking about it all. There is no doubt in his mind that the Uchiha are going to gut him for allowing Kakashi to teach the Hatake techniques to an Uchiha. Thankfully Kushina is best friends with Mikoto, so that will ease up everything a bit.

"That was amazing what you did for Obito today." And it was, his student changed everything about Obito today. The Uchiha now had more confidence in his own abilities and what he wants to be as a shinobi and he wants to learn more than ever. Now if only he could get Obito to come on time.

Kakashi gave a small shrug. "I only told him what he needed to hear, also I never had someone want to learn my clan's techniques before." He seemed to ponder something.

"Obito has the skills to learn it, oh also Sensei, you should help Obito with the speed of his hand signs." Minato blinked a few times.

"But his speed is high genin and the chunin exams are a long way away. He will be mid-chunin level by the time they are here."

"Yes, but Obito relies heavily on ninjutsu. In a fight, the speed of how fast you can sign is a matter between life and death." Kakashi said thinking about all the times his speed saved him.

"I guess you are right." Minato thought about it.

"Are you sure you're not a Sensei or something, Kakashi?" Minato teased causing him to scoff.

"No way, I couldn't handle that! I know I am helping Obito but I couldn't teach random brats." He pretended disgust and thought of his genin team.

"Sure, Kakashi." Minato ruffled his hair making him glare at the man.

"I sure am hungry." Minato stretched entering the house as the chunin followed with a scowl.

"I swear I am leaving if it's ramen, Sensei." Kakashi growled and Minato raised his hands in defense.

"It's not ramen, Kakashi." The boy was not convinced at all.

"That's what you said about breakfast."

"That wasn't ramen." He insisted.

"It contained ramen noodles!" Kakashi was annoyed at the man's logic.

"Fine, dinner is not ramen and it will not contain ramen noodles." Minato gave in.

"Good."

Minato went to clean up so Kakashi did as well. When he returned he found his sensei tying the apron around his waist.

"Ah, see Kakashi no ramen insight." He waved his hand at the counters that had many ingredients on top.

"I don't trust you, Sensei." He crossed his arms and Minato grimaced.

"Really? Fine, how about you help me cook." His sensei crossed his arms back and they stared at each other until Kakashi gave in.

"Fine." He grumbled. The only thing he knew how to cook well was fish and miso soup. "What are we cooking?" He asked and Minato threw something at him which he caught with ease.

He looked down at the ball of green cloth to see an apron.

"That's Kushina's but she won't mind if you use it." He smiled. "Anyways, we are cooking a Hot Pot."

Kakashi tied the oversized apron on himself and knew how stupid he looked. Of course, his sensei chose to make another broth-based dinner, well it wasn't ramen at least. One day he'll tell Minato his favorite so they'll have that. After all, they can compromise with a broth base dinner then. They finished the dinner right when Kushina stepped into the kitchen.

"Aww, you two are adorable with those aprons and cooking together!" Kushina exclaimed and grabbed Kakashi causing his eyes to widen with the sudden movement. She gave him a tight hug and he concluded that her hug was a form of a weapon. He gasped when she finally let him go.

"Hang on for a moment, don't either of you move!" She threatened and ran out of the kitchen. When she returned she held a camera in her hand. Kakashi hated his pictures taken but was more afraid of Kushina so he didn't move.

While Kakashi looked at the camera bored inside he was appalled that him in this oversized apron will be kept forever. Minato meanwhile crouched next to the boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled brightly at the camera. It gave a click and Kushina smiled.

"Perfect!"

Oh Kami, they better not be slowly adopting him into their family. By the looks of their faces, it was as he feared. He's only been here for two days, how the hell did they do that so fast? He really shouldn't be here with them. The Uzumaki-Namikaze scrapbook should only be Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and if they have any other kids, not him. He is just a man that happens to be stuck in the past, he's not even their Kakashi in a way.

He couldn't think of a way to leave this house without breaking their hearts. They truly seemed happy with a kid in their house, Kushina and Minato have always been parent material.

Kakashi suspected Minato was going to ask Kushina to marry him soon. After all, he did soon from the original timeline, hopefully, he didn't mess it up by being here.

"Tomorrow you can use your chakra, Kakashi. That is if you feel better." Minato grinned and they sat at the table.

"I do, Sensei." He replied and ate dinner. His eyes widened at the salt content.

"Sensei, did you add salt without me noticing?"

"No?" Minato looked guilty and Kushina laughed.

"I think it's perfect." She kept eating.

"I swear your guy's blood has salt running through it." Kakashi angrily muttered causing the two to laugh.

"I'm serious."

The next day began with a light sprinkle, Minato and his team stood in the training grounds ready to practice.

"Are you ready?" He smiled at their nods.

"Okay today we'll-" He was cut off by an ANBU appearing in front of him.

"Namikate-san, Hokage-sama wants to see you and your team." The ANBU with a quail mask informed and vanished as quickly as he came. Kakashi frowned realizing just how many bird based masks were in the ANBU quail, raven, falcon…

"Let's go." Minato commanded and his team followed him to the Hokage's office. They entered to see the man smoking the familiar pipe.

"Hokage-Sama." Minato bowed and the genin and chunin followed.

"Minato, your team was asked specifically to take this mission." The Hokage blew a ring of transparent smoke.

"What's the mission?" He asked with a slight frown. Minato never did like missions assigned to him and his team, he preferred to choose them. Especially now that Konoha was at the edge of a war starting.

"A client wishes for you and your team to rescue their child who has been kidnapped." Sarutobi watched the look of shock that passed over the Sensei's face.

"Forgive me, Hokage-Sama, but isn't this a B-Ranked mission?" Minato asked, wondering if his team was ready.

"It is. Your team consists of two high level genin, a mid to high level chunin, and you yourself, who is known throughout the land." Sarutobi took another drag.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Minato sighed.

"The child was last seen near Hidden Valley's village, which shouldn't be too far of a journey. Your job is to track the child down and save them. I imagine Kakashi-Kun's ninken's will be of great help." He nodded to the boy.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi confirmed. Minato and his team gave a bow and headed off to pack. They met up at the gate and quickly left to the Hidden Valley's village.

"Sensei, are you sure we're ready for a B-Rank?" Kakashi asked, watching Rin and Obito laugh ahead of them.

"You said it yourself how much Obito has improved, also Rin has been excelling with her medic jutsu. I believe both of them can make it to chunin right now, and you Kakashi could even become a Jonin if you wanted." Minato grinned. Kakashi did not want to become a Jonin, after all, that's when the Kannabi bridge happened. The thought of it made him feel sick.

"I hope you're right, Sensei." He took in a breath of the cold air. Watching Rin and Obito laugh without a care in the world made him want to protect the two.

"When am I wrong?" He ruffled his hair. Kakashi glared, he hated when Minato did that. It's like his sensei wants to annoy him.

They were lucky to not be ambushed by any enemy ninjas. They made it to the village and were automatically greeted by a man and a woman. They both had dark hair and eyes. Kakashi guessed this was the kid's parents being they both held looks of fear.

"Oh, thank you for coming! We wanted the best to help find our Yuuki." The mother gave a quick bow to them and the father followed. "Yes, we are very fortunate." He said.

"It's no problem-ah." Minato wavered when he didn't know their names.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Gontoto Watara and this is my wife Sui."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Watara." He smiled. "Although, I wish the circumstances were better." His grin faded.

"Yes, well I guess we better inform you about Yuuki." Gontoto gave a deep sigh. Team Minato could see the dark circles that ringed around their eyes.

"Why don't you come to our house for some jasmine tea and we'll talk." Sui faintly smiled and they followed them back to their house.

The house was not exactly rich but it was a lot fancier than many houses Kakashi has seen. They sat around the cherry wood table and sipped the well made tea. Obito never was fond of tea and Kakashi could see the boy's distaste as he sipped it, luckily he had the courtesy to not complain.

"When did you last see your daughter?" Minato grasped his hands together and leaned forward. The couple gave a shaky breath and placed the teacups down on the platter.

"Yuuki has always been interested in animals as she and her friend, Sota, would collect all these icky bugs and creatures. Sota is the one who informed us of Yuuki's disappearance." She looked down at the amber liquid.

"Sota was the last to see her? What did he say happened?" Minato asked.

"They traveled further than they should've and it got dark out. Sota said it was hard to see in the dark woods and they turned to head back home. He claimed they saw a pair of eyes that seemed to glow. But kids overestimated things, and he and Yuuki started to run but when Sota returned he realized Yuuki wasn't with him." The father looked up to meet Minato's gaze. "Sota would be more than happy to help."

"How old is Yuuki and Sota?" He asked.

"Sota is ten and Yuuki is nine years old."

"What does she look like?" This time Kakashi asked the question. Sui raised from her position and left the room. When she returned she placed a photo on the table in front of them. It was a picture of the family together. Yuuki had long deep black-ish blue hair and eyes of coal. She looked immensely happy in the photo.

"Do you mind if I keep this for now?" Minato asked and they shook their heads. He slid the picture in the front pocket of his vest.

"Before we go, can you give me something of Yuuki-chans?" Kakashi asked and the parents gave him a strange look. "My summoners need her scent to track her easier." He informed them and they nodded. Sui grabbed a red scarf from the hook by the door.

"This is her scarf." She handed it to him.

"Where does Sota live?"

"A couple houses down. You won't miss it is the house with the red shingles." She informed them and they bowed once again as they made their leave.

"Thank you, Namikaze-San." They said and then turned to the three kids. "And you three as well."

"We will try our hardest." Minato grinned and they left to go to Sota's house. Mrs. Watara was correct when she said they couldn't miss it. The house was one of the biggest in the small village and was the only one with a red roof. They saw a boy dragging a stick in the dirt, he looked upset.

"Sota-kun?" Minato questioned and the boy looked up from what he was doing.

"You must be the shinobi Yuuki's parents hired." He said tonelessly. Sota's reddish-brown hair fell in front of his grey eyes.

"Yes, I am Minato Namikaze and these are my students Rin, Obito, and Kakashi." He pointed to them as he said their name. Sota lingered on Kakashi as he looked at the chunin with a faint look of recognition, but it left as soon as it came.

"My name is Sota Kuroko." He turned back to the stick and dug patterns in the sandy soil.

"Where did you and Yuuki come from?" Minato asked, the boy didn't break away from his project. "The eastern side of the village in front of where the fruit stand resides." Minato gave a small nod. "Thank you, Kuroko-kun." He and his team made off to the area.

"Sensei, shouldn't we ask Sota-kun more questions?" Rin looked confused.

"Sota-kun told Rin-chan's parents all he knew, there is no point to make the boy even more upset." The blonde told her and soon they found themselves at the said fruit stand. There was a path leading into the woods in front of it.

"Kakashi, can you summon?" Minato asked with a bit of concern since summoning takes a bit of chakra to perform.

"Hai, Sensei." Kakashi pierced his thumb and slammed it in the ground.

"Summoning no jutsu!" Kakashi said and a puff of smoke covered the area.

"Yo." A familiar deep voice resounded.

"Pakkun, I need you to track a missing girl down." Kakashi told the pug.

"Fine, but you owe me for this." The pug's half lidded eyes glanced up at his summoner. "Do you have something of hers to make it easier to track her scent."

Kakashi took the red scarf out of his backpack and held it in front of Pakkun.

The pug gave it a couple of sniffs and trotted down the path. They followed the dog watching as he followed an invisible trail.

Pakkun suddenly stopped and gave a sharp right moving off of the path and into the overgrown plants. Kakashi sped to keep up with the pug and dodged the low branches. Pakkun kept running at his fastest speed, Kakashi and Minato could keep up easily but Obito and Rin were having a hard time.

"Keep up, Pups!" Pakkun growled and kept his sprint up. Pakkun stopped and kicked up a cloud of dirt that covered the group. Kakashi glared at the pug when his hair turned light brown.

"The scent is strong in there." Pakkun pointed to a mossy stone cave. Kakashi paled as he never got over his fear of caves since that mission.

"In the cave, Pakkun." His voice gave a slight waver causing his sensei and the pug to look at him oddly.

"Yes, pup." Pakkun rolled his eyes.

"Just perfect." Kakashi muttered low enough for only Pakkun to hear.

Kakashi did not want to enter that cave with Obito. The flashbacks were always too vivid and he was scared they would occur inside. At least Minato-Sensei was here in case something did happen, but what if they got separated.

"Are you scared of caves, Bakashi!" Obito broke his thoughts causing him to give a heated glare to him. "No, Obito I am not scared of a cave." He sneered.

Minato and Rin frowned, Minato placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Let's go." He told his student and walked inside the mouth of the cave.

It was dark, damp, and freezing inside. Kakashi did not like this one bit and stayed closer to Obito then he usually did.

"Is she around, Pakkun?" He asked his nin-kin.

"It is hard for me to track smells in this place, there are a lot of different ones that make it difficult, I am sure you know that well though, Pup." Pakkun glanced around the cave.

"It's getting nearly impossible to see!" Obito's voice echoed as he complained causing Kakashi to glare. "Idiot, don't track attention."

"Hm." Obito huffed.

He felt the air tinged with a bitter feeling that made him shuffle a bit. "Sensei, I have a bad feeling about this." He darted his eyes trying to see through the dark.

"Everything is alright, Kakashi. I don't sense enemy ninjas around." Minato said walking ahead.

"This cave is huge!" Obito's voice was heard.

"Quiet, Obito." Rin reminded the boy. "Sorry." He whispered and Kakashi could imagine him blushing in embarrassment.

"Wait." Pakkun's voice commanded and they all stopped immediately. "I smell a concealment to the right of us." Pakkun trotted in front of a stone wall. Minato knelt next to the dog and placed a hand on the mossy stone.

"You're right, nice job, Pakkun." Minato scratched the dog behind his ears for a second. He stood up and made a sign.

"Kai." Minato whispered and the wall vanished showing another area to walk down.

"Careful, I sense something I don't like down there." Pakkun informed the team and they became even warier of their actions.

They kept going until they could see bits of the sun's rays peeking through the loose gravel. They were glad to have their sight back as their eyes adjusted. Far out in the middle of the end of the cave was the girl they were searching for.

Minato held his arm out to stop the genin from preceding. He put his finger to his lips to make them know to be even quieter now. He then made a halt sign and walked ahead to the girl as his team stayed where they were.

Minato placed a hand on the girl but right when he did that Kakashi saw the pair of eyes show themselves from the shadows in Minato's blind spot.

"Sensei!" Kakashi warned and sped to block the attack with his tanto to save Minato and the girl. A giant paw with sharper than normal claws struck against the tanto. It happened to be stronger than the chunin as the force knocked Kakashi to the ground. He looked up to see a ginormous... bear? At least it resembled a bear. It looked more feral and a lot more deadly than a normal bear. Also, its eyes appeared to glow which was most certainly not normal.

Kakashi suspected someone was experimenting on the animals because there is no way this thing is natural.

The creature dove with a deep growl and opened it's maw that was filled with razor-sharp teeth. He was not used to fighting animals so honestly, he was unsure what to do at that moment. To his luck, his sensei grabbed him and used his kunai to teleport the three of them by Obito and Rin.

"What is that thing?!" Obito's eyes widened at the creature making a lunge towards them.

"Whatever it is is a lot faster than us. We have to escape a different way then we came!" Minato hurried out. Obito and Rin looked at the beast in shock, unmoving.

"Obito, Rin, protect Yuuki-Chan, Kakashi can you distract it? I am going to open a small hole in the loose rocks and throw my kunai so we can escape without it following so easily." Minato didn't wait for their responses and went right to it.

Kakashi lept out with his father's blade and met the thing in the middle before it could reach the three.

He infused it with his lightning and gave fast swings at the creature who gave a loud roar at the attacks. Luckily the thing was not immune to his lightning as it jolted with each hit. A normal bear would be down by the first hit but this thing kept going as if it had some resistance to chakra.

He decided to speed the attacks up as the thing grew harsher. Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't see the other paw as he blocked the other. It sliced a deep gash across his left shoulder down to his arm. He tensed but continued the assault on the bear-thing. The thing's fur was drenched with thick dark blood that looked a congealed black. It was disgusting and Kakashi could smell the rotten smell coming from it, he almost gagged when some splattered on him.

"Kakashi!" Rin's concerned voice echoed.

He ignored her and kept the fight up, after all, he has dealt with a lot worse than this. He infused the blade with more chakra making the blade glow a stronger white. It hurt his eyes to stare at, he jabbed it in the things eye and the thing gave a small whimper. He watched as the electricity went throughout the beast and he pulled out the blade now covered in the gross substance.

He thought it to be dead when it slumped forward but suddenly it launched itself towards its attacker. He still wasn't perfect with using the tanto as his father was.

Kakashi raised his blade to block knowing it'll be not good enough to protect him. He was grateful when he felt Minato grab his arm and teleport him out of the cave and into the daylight. He sighed in relief when he saw all of them safe along with the girl.

He turned to see Minato throw exploding tags at the loose cave. The small explosion rocked the structure and it fell on top of the beast burying it. Kakashi suspected it would have survived that if it wasn't injured, but there was no way it would be able to now.

"Kakashi, your arm!" Rin grabbed his left arm gently and looked it over.

"I'm fine, Rin." That seemed to frustrate the girl because her eyes turned to a harsh stare.

"This is not fine, Kakashi! It's deep and it'll get infected if it is not treated right away." She lectured, he forgot how determined she could be.

"For now it can be wrapped, we have to get the girl back to her parents." Kakashi shrugged her off and walked the way to the village.

"She's right, Pup." Pakkun caught up with him. The pug looked at his summoner like he was dumb.

"Pakkun." He warned.

"At least let me look at it, Kakashi." Rin begged and he sighed. "Shouldn't you look at the girl first?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yuuki-chan is alright, just exhausted." Minato said as he positioned the girl to hold her better.

Kakashi ignored the blood that was staining the dead leaves red.

"Fine." He took the chunin vest off and used a kunai to rip away the fabric on his left arm up to his shoulder and peeled the blood soaked cloth off.

Rin touched the wound and he grit his teeth as pain spasmed throughout his arm.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"It's fine." He muttered.

She inspected it closer and frowned. "It's too deep for me to do anything at my skill, but I can close it temporarily and disinfect it." She unzipped her medpack and poured the clear liquid over it. He wanted to pull away from the intense burning it caused. When she was done a soft green glow closed it up the best she could allow her chakra to mend it. After that, she wrapped his entire arm and shoulder in bandages.

"That's all I can do for now." She smiled.

"Thank you, Rin." He smiled back and ignored the blush that arose from the girl along with the jealous glare that resulted from Obito.


	8. Chapter 8

Present Konoha:

When they returned from their mission Naruto was practically tearing his hair out. Sakura was getting annoyed with her teammate's behavior, while Sasuke ignored them both, he appeared unphased on the outside but on the inside, he was deep in thought.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on!" Naruto repeated the same question for the millionth time since they returned. Sakura held up her fist in front of Naruto's face with a fierce look.

"Shut up, or else I am going to punch your teeth out! Your voice is getting on my nerves! Sasuke's voice on the other hand." The girl turned to her crush with a dreamy look, Sasuke ignored her.

"Did you guys notice this started happening when Kakashi left." Sasuke mused out loud and his idiotic teammates gave him a blank expression.

"So?" Naruto sure was dim. Sasuke felt as if he had to spell everything out for the genin.

"So, what if Kakashi is involved somehow?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the brick wall behind him. Sakura just fawned over his 'cool' behavior.

"How is that possible? Kakashi-Sensei is not here?" Naruto replied with a sour expression.

"Well, do you have any ideas why those two were alive along with that kid's dad, Moron?" Naruto turned red at the insult.

"Hey! At least I am trying to figure this out!" Naruto glared. The pink haired girl turned towards Naruto full of anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She raised her fist once again.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself off the wall. The summer months really pissed him off, the heat sucked. If Naruto knew his hatred for hot days he would never live it down, being an Uchiha and all.

"Where are you going, Bastard!" Naruto yelled and raced next to him and Sakura slowly followed.

"Hm." He shoved his hands in his pocket and strode on. Naruto and Sakura got on his nerves sometimes. Naruto was just an idiotic loudmouth with a head full of air, while Sakura was just a weak fangirl, hardly worth his time.

Unknown to him Naruto was glaring at the back of his head thinking to himself as well.

Sasuke is such a bastard! He never cares about others and always thinks himself superior to others, when he's not. What's worse is that Sakura bows down to that asshole. He wished Kakashi-Sensei was here so Sasuke won't try and command him around like he's the boss.

Sakura was only thinking about how Naruto was in the way of her being alone with the Uchiha.

"Shouldn't we focus on our problem here!" Naruto shouted at the blank-faced boy. Sasuke ignored him and kept walking on, Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Kakashi-Sensei said we should always work together." Naruto clenched his hands, Sasuke stopped without turning around. "Kakashi is an idiot." He huffed.

"What did you say, Bastard!" Naruto felt his face turn a deep red. How could Sasuke say that after all Kakashi-sensei has been doing for them? Sure, the man was always late and ruined their lives with D-Ranks, but Naruto knew he was trying his best. Kakashi-Sensei has always promised to protect them and he even taught Naruto the importance of comrades. That was the most valuable lesson he ever had and Sasuke stomped all over it like Sensei and his teachings were garbage.

"I don't even want to be here on this team. The only reason why I want Kakashi back is so he can teach me the Chidori, nothing more, nothing less." Sasuke scoffed at the ideals of Naruto and continued on the path. Sakura hesitated before following him like a lost puppy.

Naruto was seething.

"So shouldn't we work together, even if you only want Kakashi-sensei back for that reason. I want him back because he is my Sensei, my comrade." Naruto's usual loud voice was low.

"You'll hold me back." Sasuke soon left his sight along with Sakura.

What just happened? Naruto thought the three of them finally saw each other as equals after that mission they just had. They worked together but now when Naruto thinks about it he realized how stupid he is. Sasuke just wanted the mission over, Sakura only did what she did because Sasuke commanded it, and Naruto was stuck in his world thinking everything was going to be alright.

"Fine, I'll bring Sensei home myself." He kicked the dry dirt causing it to fly back at him. He hunched his shoulders and kept walking without a destination. Unlike what most people thought, Naruto wasn't an airhead. Sure, he admits he is dense when it comes to trusting people, but he is not dumb. Perhaps, Sasuke was right and Kakashi-sensei somehow triggered these events. He sighed not knowing what to do when it came to him. He gave a determined smile and took off in a run. He ran to the Hokage tower and burst through the doors.

To his surprise the old man had visitors, a creepy lanky man that Naruto knew was Orochimaru, and a white haired old dude he has never seen.

"Uh, Old man, can I talk to you?" Naruto felt sheepish now. Sarutobi looked used to his antics and gave a drawn out sigh.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes went from the two guests and then back to the Hokage. "Uh-actually can I-" The Hokage cut him off before he could finish. "Whatever you have to say, say it now. Especially if it has to do with The Hatake." Naruto blinked at the end but realized that was Kakashi's last name. He was so used to him being called Sensei or Kakashi-Sensei,

"Uh, have you heard of the mission we just completed at the Hidden Waves?" Naruto felt awkward as Orochimaru gave him a dark piercing look. The other one was interested in what he had to say.

"Yes, I received the report from both Might-san and Yamato-san." He lit the end of his pipe.

Naruto shuffled around not used to being stared at seriously or being still for long. "Well, Kakashi-sensei took us on that mission for our first time out of the village." He watched their faces shift to confusion.

"What are you talking about, Brat?" The white-haired man asked with his arms crossed. Naruto felt his face flush at the insulting name.

"I mean Kakashi-sensei fought Zabuza and Haku with us. Haku and Zabuza ended up dying and we saved the bridge. And Inari's dad was killed by Gato years ago! Gato was the one that ended up killing Zabuza, in a way," Naruto spilled out.

"Gato?" This time the Hokage asked while stroking his beard. "That name sounds familiar." He looked lost in thought.

"You know short, had an odd mustache, and he was a rotten man who cared for nothing but money!" He listed hoping it'll help the old man.

"Hm, Boar!" The Hokage flared his chakra to make the ANBU appear.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He bowed.

"Get me any files that may be stored on the name Gato from the Hidden Waves." The man nodded and left.

"Are you seriously listening to this, Kid?" Orochimaru scoffed and raised his eyebrows at the idea. Sarutobi looked at his former student with disdain. "Naruto is a member of the village and as Hokage every villager's word is important." He explained. The White-haired man smiles and Orochimaru looks disgusted.

"You're weak, Sensei." Naruto gaped at the words. How could anyone speak to the old man like that?

"Perhaps." The Hokage looked at the man with eyes showing disappointment.

"Who are you?" Naruto pointed at the unknown man who looked excited to be asked. Orochimaru looked even more disgusted as the man gave a pose.

"I am the great Jiraiya! The amazing and handsome Toad-Sage and one of the legendary sannin!" He gave another pose. Naruto looked at Jiraiya like he was crazy.

The Hokage sighed at the antics, grateful the summoner wasn't able to summon that giant toad in his office.

"Yes, otherwise known as the lumbering fool." Orochimaru waved him off and turned back to his Sensei, "Can we continue the important discussion?"

The Hokage was grateful to see Boar return from his task. The man held out a file that he took.

"Thank you, Boar-san." The Hokage thanked and then gestured for him to leave.

The Third opened the file and was shocked to see the jonin who was responsible for the mission, he was even more when he saw Kakashi's report mixed in as well.

He skimmed through the report and could not ignore the layout of the events. Minato and his students were tasked with a mission to protect Ryuji-san and his partner Gato. Minato and Kakashi claimed Gato was trying to sabotage the mission. It ended with Gato being killed by someone named Sukea in Minato's report. Kakashi's report ended with him being knocked unconscious. Rin and Obito were pretty much just them protecting Ryuji-san. He rubbed his head, definitely feeling a headache from this complex case.

"What does it say?" Jiraiya asked with a frown. The Hokage sighed and then explained to them what he just read.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"It is quite intriguing that Kakashi-kun was on a mission with Ryuji, the man that had the scroll that transported Kakashi somewhere." Orochimaru was deep in thought, on the inside, he marveled at the idea of time travel.

"Hang on, did you say Sukea?" Naruto snapped his head up to The Third, eyes wide.

"Yes, why?"

"Sukea was Kakashi-sensei when he tricked us." Naruto's mind raced at the prospect. The three men were taken back at the input.

"Do you think Kakashi traveled back in time and now he is Sukea, changing events?" Jiraiya paled. If Kakashi changed the wrong thing then everything can be messed up.

"Kakashi-Sensei wouldn't do that!" Naruto panicked, realizing the consequences that can happen. Jiraiya frowned thinking of all the things that went wrong in his dead friend's son's life, his father, teammates, Minato, ANBU, and Kushina to name a few.

"Oh, I think he would, Naruto." Jiraiya turned as white as his hair.

"He already has if what you said is true, and now we find out that Gato was killed on a mission long ago with him on it." The Snake summoner scowled that he didn't get the scroll first.

"Hopefully he changes things for the good." Sarutobi felt a foreboding air.

"Every small change can be catastrophic!" Orochimaru grumbled.

"How come you can't remember the changes and Sasuke, Sakura, and I can?" Naruto whispered knowing The Third would've remembered Sukea no matter how old he is getting.

"I don't know, Naruto." The Hokage sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Past Konoha:

They returned to the small village and brought Yuuki-chan back to her parents. Her mother and father fretted over her unconscious form. They thanked the team up and down and didn't know how to repay them. Sui gasped at the wound Kakashi had.

"My husband and I will pay for your wound to be healed at the village's hospital, after all, we're taking Yuuki there."

Kakashi grimaced when he thought of the set-back that would give them. If they leave now they can make it back in the next couple days. He was going to refuse when Minato gave him a look and responded to him.

"Thank you, Kakashi and I would be grateful, although we can pay." Minato smiled.

"No, I would never have my daughter's rescuers pay." The father of the girl refused. Minato felt guilty but knew it would make them feel better. "Okay."

They reached their hospital soon enough, it was nowhere near the size of Konoha's. They entered the small building and soon nurses rushed the girl away and fretted over Kakashi.

"I'm fine." He grumbled not liking this one bit. Rin gave him a look similar to sensei's and Obito laughed at his situation.

The doctor checked out the wound faster than he thought it would take. She healed it better than Rin had and wrapped it tighter in professional bandages. She told him to not use that arm for a while so his wounds don't open. Kakashi was grateful it wasn't too bad and knew the doctors at Konoha could heal it all the way.

"Thank you, Doctor-san." He bowed and Team Minato left the village.

"Man Kakashi, I am starting to think you are the clumsy one now." Obito laughed.

"Shut up, Idiot!" Kakashi gave him a seething glare that shut the Uchiha up.

"Boys." Minato lectured, causing them to give him innocent looks at the same time. Minato noticed the two's change in behavior after Kakashi and Obito talked. They fought sure, but their words held no malice like they once did. The two saw each other as friends and Minato smiled at that. At one point he was convinced one of them would murder the other.

"Why are you smiling, Sensei?" Rin asked and her head tilted a bit.

"No reason." Minato continued to grin.

"It's getting dark." Kakashi pointed out and Minato's grin faded. Nighttime was when there were more ambushes when animals became threats, and traps were harder to see. The sky was filled with warm colors as the sun was setting. The air became colder and he could see Rin starting to shiver. Minato was going to give her his vest but he smiled when Obito beat him to it.

"Here Rin, you can use my jacket!" Obito gave a wide smile and held out his navy and orange jacket with the Uchiha's crest on the back. Rin looked uncertain as Obito would get cold.

"What about you?" She hesitantly asked, hesitating to grab the warm thick jacket.

"I will be fine, my will to fire will keep me warm!" Obito declared and Kakashi looked at him like a rock was smarter.

"Obito, that doesn't make sense." He scoffed when his friend turned to him. "Yes, it does." Obito crossed his arms and turned away with a huff. As it turned completely dark they all noticed Obito's shivers, although he tried to hide them. Rin was going to give the jacket back when Minato stopped.

"It's getting too cold and we are already tired. Let's rest for the night and have a fire." Minato said, causing Obito to give him a grateful look. Not that Kakashi would admit but he was exhausted after that fight with the mutated bear.

Minato grabbed some sticks and leaned them against each other standing up. Rin and Kakashi formed a small barrier of rocks around it and Obito lit the fire when they were done. Soon enough the four of them sat around the heat happily. Now all Obito needed was some of his grandmother's rich hot chocolate and this would be perfect. Rin was wrapped in his jacket hugging herself as she sat next to him, Kakashi was cleaning his tanto with a look of disgust, and Minato-Sensei kept glancing warmly at them and then went back to keeping watch.

He wished this moment would last forever.

Kakashi wiped the dark substance off his blade with a gag. It was the worst smell he has ever come across in his life, and that was saying something over the things he saw in ANBU. The cleaning cloth was ruined, but it was better than his blade getting tarnished. He held the cloth at an arm's length and turned his head. Right now he cursed his heightened smell more than ever, and he even had his mask on.

"What is that, Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked him. Kakashi nearly gagged again when the stuff fell to the dirt with a plop.

"I don't know." He could feel his eyes water.

"You're such a drama queen, Bakashi!" Obito laughed. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and threw the covered rag at the boy. Obito gave a high pitched squeal when it landed on his face. Obito quickly threw it off and started to gag as Kakashi did moments ago.

"What the hell!" Obito sputtered.

"Drama Queen." Kakashi retorted back and Obito glared.

"It smells awful! Get rid of it!" Obito pinched his nose and complained to his teammate. Minato gave a small laugh when Rin scooched away from the rag.

"Why don't you?" Kakashi asked and Obito pointed at him, "It's your rag that you cleaned your tanto with."

Kakashi grumbled and pushed himself into a standing position. He walked to the rag and leaned away from it as he picked it up.

"Wait!" Minato held up his hand and the three froze as they looked at him. Minato gave a signal that someone was approaching. The three scurried to get ready for a battle just in case. Rin held her senbon, Obito was ready to make signs, and Kakashi took out his tanto but still held the rag in his left hand. Minato held his kunai ready to jab it in the enemy.

Soon enough a couple of ninja came out of the foliage to the North of them. Kakashi could make out what they were saying.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" The one behind asked.

"Of course, not shut up!" The leader yelled and the two ninjas stopped when they saw the shinobi in front of them. The two were not wearing their hitai-ate, Kakashi guessed they were missing-nin.

"Shit!" The one if the front cussed and grabbed a couple throwing stars. They rushed them and took them out with ease. They were hardly an issue as they died quickly. Minato quickly warned them that one more was coming next to Obito and Kakashi. As he said a low-level ninja jumped out. Obito hesitated and Kakashi couldn't use his tanto well yet so he did the next best thing. He threw the rag in his face. The ninja started to gag and dropped to his knees clutching his throat, coughing from the sudden odor. Minato flashed next to them and slit the man's throat.

"Holy crap, Bakashi! That rag is a weapon of its own!" Obito yelled and gaped at the toxic smelling rag now soaking the man's blood.

"Be more careful next time." Minato told the two who nodded back. "Hai, Sensei." They both bowed.

"Wildlife is going to come to the scent of blood." Minato sighed. They were just starting to relax too.

"Let's move a bit further and reset camp." He told his students and they followed him to find a new area. It wasn't long before they made another fire and started to relax again. Rin and Obito quickly fell asleep leaving Minato and Kakashi awake.

"You should rest, Kakashi. You fought that creature and got injured in the process." Minato added a couple of dry sticks to the dwindling flames.

"I'm not tired, Sensei." Minato did not believe him when he saw his student's tired expression.

"Go to sleep, Kakashi." He commanded.

Kakashi ignored him and helped him by adding fuel to the fire. When he threw an arm full of sticks in the flames, it made cracking noises and some embers danced into the dark area.

He wondered about that creature and if Orochimaru started his experiments with animals or if someone else did it. The fire licked the air and Minato and Kakashi stopped adding twigs.

"Kakashi, you are going to be dead on your feet in the morning if you don't rest. And if we get into another fight your reaction time won't be one hundred percent." Minato continued his lecture.

"Sensei." Kakashi stopped him with a tone that caused Minato to look at him questionably.

"What is it, Kakashi?" He asked with concern.

"Who do you think is experimenting on animals?" He refused to meet his blue eyes. Minato grimaced at the question thinking back to the poor woodland creature.

"I don't know, Kakashi." He let out a heavy sigh.

"The animal's blood smelt rotten, it smelt like when something decays," Kakashi muttered. He knew Orochimaru was obsessed with immortality, perhaps he was testing that on these animals. But then would that mean one of his labs is around here? It's not like Kakashi can just tell Minato the Snake summoner's plans. After all, Orochimaru is on the Hokage's trust list. Also, Kakashi can't leave the team to hunt for the lair, and he wouldn't dare to bring out Sukea right now. What was he, a jonin turned chunin, supposed to do?

"Sensei, I don't know what to do." Kakashi whispered before he thought. Minato's face was lit with a yellow light allowing Kakashi to see his expression. Minato looked shocked at the words, he supposed it was because he never talks about his emotions.

"About what?" Minato quickly latched on to the question like Kakashi would turn back.

"Everything." He sighed evading the specifics. Minato didn't seem to like that response very much.

"About?" His Sensei persisted and Kakashi wished he just went to sleep like Obito and Rin. Kakashi kept quiet and continued to look at the swirls of the flames. He did not want to look at his Sensei's down-crested expression. "Kakashi, you can trust me," Minato was determined. He knew Kakashi was about to talk but changed his mind, but he knew Kakashi would never bring it up again unless he pestered his student.

"I know that, Sensei." Kakashi rubbed his tired eyes. He held back a yawn and deciphered what to say, "Do you ever feel like life moves too fast? Like there isn't enough time to do what you need to do?" Kakashi questioned as his vision blurred from exhaustion.

He didn't notice Minato sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean, Kashi-kun?" He hated that nickname, his father started it.

"Do you ever have so much to do, but can't figure out how to remedy any of it? Time seems to be the worst enemy, yet an ally in life." He yawned realizing just how worn out he was. Kakashi knew he was talking because he was too tired to care.

Minato frowned at the deep question. "You always have friends to help you speed up solving any problems you may have." Minato was sure of his answer. Kakashi held back a groan at the answer he didn't want. Kakashi needed to work on this problem himself. The time stream was the knowledge he will continue to keep to himself.

Minato wanted him to tell him what he was troubled with. He was half impressed, half offended when he realized his sensei was taking advantage of his tired state. People always had more trouble lying when tired. Sometimes T&I would force the enemies awake to loosen their tongue.

"I don't think I have that option." He said truthfully and felt guilty when his sensei gave a small jerk as someone slapped him.

"Kakashi, you always have that option." Since when did Minato become his therapist. Well, he was easier to talk to then that stupid guy he had to talk to once a month in ANBU.

"Hm," Kakashi responded and felt his eyes close. The last thing his mind registered was Minato wrapping his arm around him as he leaned into his sensei's shoulders.

Kakashi awoke to the loud screeches of birds. Sometimes he found them pretty but now he wanted nothing more but for them to shut up. Well, once he's up, he's up, falling back asleep was near impossible for him unless he was injured or sick.

He stretched when he stood up. Obito and Rin were still asleep, Sensei looked dead tired. Kakashi felt guilty when he realized Minato took to watch all night. One of them should've taken his place to allow him to rest. If only he went to bed when his teammates did then he would've woken up to switch.

"Morning, Kakashi." Minato grinned. His eyes had some heavy bags but he was still cheerful as always, Kakashi never understood his optimistic attitude. All three members of Kakashi's team were optimistic, he was the only pessimistic member. It tended to tire him out hearing their constant cheers.

"Morning, Sensei." He mumbled. "You can sleep for a couple of hours if you want." Kakashi peered at the blonde. Minato grinned and opened his mouth to respond, but ended up yawning.

"Okay, but only a couple hours, thank you Kashi-kun." He lied down and instantly fell asleep. Kakashi blinked at how fast that happened without his sensei arguing. Obito would sleep all day if he could and Rin will probably wake up when Sensei will.

Kakashi wished he could leave but he would never leave his team alone. He guesses he could just wait here and-

Wait.

Kakashi gave a mischievous grin. He could make a clone to scout the area. He'll send the clone back to the area where the bear was found. Perhaps if he got lucky his clone will find Orochimaru's hideout, well if it was him. He could not think of anyone else it could be. If his clone found something Kakashi will convince Minato somehow to go back without alerting him. He made two clones and sent them out to search. It was about an hour later when he felt one of them return to him. With it came it's memories and he jerked at the rush of them. His clone did not find a lab but it was attacked by some snakes Orochimaru must've hidden. He realized with a start they would report back to the snake-sannin that he was searching the area. Kakashi could play dumb, but he knew Orochimaru will know what he was up to. He'll be interested in how he knew, and trust me he did not want to catch that man's interest. Kakashi called back the other clone who found nothing.

He sat on the ground pondering just what he got himself into.

Time passed quickly and after a couple more hours he woke up Minato. Like he suspected Rin woke up at the same time.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I needed that rest." Minato smiled gratefully, Kakashi nodded. Rin decided she'd be the one to wake Obito, being the boy would never get angry at her. Soon enough they were on the move again.

Kakashi was lost in thought as the team jumped branch to branch, the dying leaves fell with each jump. He didn't realize he was behind the three of them until he almost tumbled when he lost his balance. Kakashi quickly fixed it and continued on. Of course, Minato and his teammates noticed as they started to slow down and give him odd looks. Thankfully, none of them pointed it out or questioned him.

Orochimaru was going to skin him alive, literally. Now all he needed on his bandwagon was Danzo and he'll be all set up for an early death. He thought of Root and knew at some point that would have to be tackled. After all, he could never leave Tenzou there. But what if he stopped Orochimaru earlier, would Tenzou never come to be?

Tenzou was one of Kakashi's best friends and he could never live with himself knowing he stopped his existence. But then again, what about all those children who had families of their own. Kakashi would be selfish to give all their lives up so Tenzou could become living.

At least Orochimaru did things himself as Kakashi only had to look out for the man. If it was Danzo, well the man would send assassins left and right. It would be a bit difficult to determine Root from ANBU but Kakashi knew how the ANBU operated compared to Root. Perhaps he should just go to Danzo and ask him to join or hint at it or something. He could tear apart Root from the inside without alerting Danzo. He shook his head, that was later, now he had Orochimaru to worry about. Not to mention all of the other stuff he had to stop.

"Kakashi." A voice firmly said. Kakashi glanced to see his teammates looking at him oddly.

"What?" He asked as they stopped on a branch.

"Sensei has been calling your name for a while but you didn't respond," Rin said worriedly. He felt guilty, "Sorry, I was lost in thought." He told them. Minato didn't seem to accept that off the bat because he touched his forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you sure you don't have a fever or your wound became infected?" Minato asked with that mothering tone of his.

"I'm fine, Sensei." He huffed. Honestly, did his teammates think he was going to drop dead just because he didn't reply right away? He wasn't superhuman or something.

"Are you sure, you feel a little warm." Minato's tone held more worry.

"I've been running." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I guess, but don't think I am not watching you. Right, when we get back I am escorting you myself to the hospital to get checked." Minato told him, great, he hated hospitals.

"Yes, Sensei." He took a deep breath and exhaled. The team started to run again and it felt like forever until they reached Konoha's gates.

Obito was going on and on about how he'll tell his grandmother all about his 'heroics'. Rin nodded along sweetly and said goodbye to them all. Rin's parents were civilians, they were some of the nicest people he has ever met. Her mother had the same auburn hair while her father had jet black. Kakashi remembered every time he'd enter the Nohara household her parents would give him tea and baked goods. Kakashi could understand how Rin became one of the most polite shinobi.

Obito, on the other hand, lived with his grandmother. The woman was always baking sugary goods and in winter would thrust hot cocoa in their hands when Rin and he would visit. She was a nice lady but would rival Kushina in scariness when angered. His parents died when he was not old enough to remember them, Kakashi felt bad at that. At least he had his father to kind of help him through life.

"Let's go, Kakashi." Minato waited for him. Obito was snickering at them but when Sensei gave him a warning he left instantly.

"Sensei." Kakashi dragged out the name. He really did not feel like getting checked at the hospital right now. That place reeked and the nurses and doctors were judgemental and very forceful at times. He did not understand how Rin could be an apprentice there. Kakashi was convinced the girl had a stronger willpower than him.

"No complaining." Minato kept walking in the direction of the accursed place. When the student and sensei entered the place was filled. Kakashi winced at a particular shinobi that was being rushed to be seen. The poor man looked like he was poisoned, and a lethal one at that.

His eyes darted to every face and hated the look Minato gave him.

"You know your fear of hospitals is unnecessary. These men and women are here to save lives, it's not a place of torture." Minato told him as they waited in line.

"Sensei! Do you want elevated hearing and scent when here? It is terrible!" He gave Minato a hard stare who in turn looked away, "I guess I understand." He mumbled.

"What was that, Sensei? I'm right? Of course I am!" Kakashi said with heavy sarcasm that was practically dripping it.

"Okay, that's enough." Minato looked down with a small glare.

"Hm." Kakashi crossed his arms and turned his head away from the man. At that moment the person in front of them went to wait in a chair. Minato and he stepped forwards to the desk.

The lady gave them a well practiced smile that would fool civilians... or Obito. She obviously was bored with her job but went about it with a fake smile, Kakashi wondered if she was trying to fool herself or the patients, maybe both.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" Her dark hair flew in wisps as she tilted her head.

"My student was injured on a mission we just got back from. My other student is training to be a medic and she healed him the best she was able to." Minato explained.

"How bad is the injury?" She asked, no doubt to see how long the wait should be.

"It didn't look to be too deep after she healed it. However, it was caused by an animal, not a shinobi. Also, a doctor from another village looked him over." Minato informed her as she wrote everything down.

"Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi," Minato told her. It was basic information after that like.

"Are you his guardian?" She asked him, technically being he was a Chunin he did not need one with him. He was considered an adult by the Leaf. Genin did need someone with them though. I guess for emergency purposes Minato or Kushina would be the go to.

"He's a chunin." He told the lady who looked at Kakashi oddly before writing it down.

"Okay, have a seat." She gestured and the two sat down in the hard chairs. It wasn't long before a medic came out to look him over. The familiar face greeted him.

"Yu-san." Kakashi gave a small smile to the man. He was thankful Yu was the one to treat him to start with.

"Oh, didn't I just see you here, Kakashi-kun?" Yu playfully teased.

"Trust me, I do not want to be here longer than I have to." He sighed. Yu unwrapped the bandages and smiled, "The doctor from the other village did perfectly." He rewrapped his arm.

"I'll just check your blood to make sure nothing harmful got in. Animal wounds are more unsanitized compared to human's." Yu took some blood and left the room.

"This is pointless, Sensei! A waste of my time, I have better things to be doing. He huffed and Minato gave a small chuckle, "Kakashi, this is important."

Yu was quick to come back with the results. The young man entered with a smile and bounced with every step.

"You're good to go, Kakashi-kun." He told him. Kakashi wasted no time and went to jump out the window but Minato grabbed his arm.

"Kakashi." He warned so the boy jumped off the ledge of the window sill.

"Wow, you sure don't want to be here longer than you have to." Yu laughed and left the room. Kakashi dragged his feet as they left the hospital. Just because Minato stopped him he had to go through hall after hall that radiated the smell of bleach. Every other room he could hear talking or small coughs.

"See, that was so hard?" Minato asked and Kakashi nodded.

"I still don't understand why I had to see a medic not two times, but three!" Kakashi yelled and held up three fingers. He was pissed, one time was enough.

"One, Rin is not a full-fledged medic, two, the medic-nin from the other village aren't from Konoha, and three, Konoha medic-nins are more reliable." Minato counted off.

"Whatever, Sensei." He rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Present Konoha:

Orochimaru was angry, no that was light, he was so pissed he could gut the next person he saw. Not only did Sakumo's brat time travel before him but also idiotic Sarutobi-Sensei wanted no one to touch the scroll that was responsible. The Hokage locked it away to a place only he knew. The only thing the snake summoner could think of was to go to the old hag responsible for giving away said scroll. He slouched as he stopped though this village he used to care so much about. He thought Sensei would choose him as his successor, but he chose that dim-witted smiling Minato all those years ago. The blonde died within a couple of years of serving to protect the village. Honestly, there would've been nothing to protect it from if he didn't get that Uzumaki woman pregnant. If Orochimaru could go back in time he would show his sensei how much of a terrible leader Minato was.

If rain clouds really followed bad moods then there would be thunder and tornadoes everywhere in his path. He gave a spiteful sneer to the people in his path who rushed away from him. He slicked his way through the paths until he landed himself in front of the door of the aged couple.

He pounded on the poor door and it wasn't long before the lady answered.

"Oh, hello there." The Hag greeted. Orochimaru rolled his eyes full of malice.

"Are you the one who gave those under experienced genin that scroll?" He asked knowing well she was.

"I am. What do you want?" The woman's eyes turned cold.

"You're going to tell me what that scroll is." He sneered at her confused face. The lady fooled the other idiots but he knew better. This woman was a wolf in sheep's clothing, takes one to know one.

"You see, I have a hard time believing those rudimentary claims." He stopped the door when she went to slam it shut.

"You are not welcome here!" She sneered back. Orochimaru was going to shove it open when her husband appeared behind her. The fool was no doubt confused and had no clue to what that scroll did.

"What's going on, Kazuna-dear?" He asked with ignorance.

"Nothing, Ryuji." She said happily but her eyes were harsh to the man in front of her. Orochimaru wanted to laugh at the face of another snake.

"Are you certain?" He asked and gave a wide smile, "Okay then, I am going to buy some groceries then." He passed them and headed off to the village. That man couldn't recognize a mal-intended person even if they murdered right in front of him.

Why did she have that oaf around? It was obvious to Orochimaru that she most likely married him for his rare scrolls and collections. Now, however, she had no need for the man. Why would she give away that scroll in particular?

Orochimaru did not like this, not one bit.

"Tell me the truth, why did you give those brats that scroll!" He harshly whispered and leaned closer. The woman's eyes narrowed and her next words spat like poison, "I don't know what you are talking about!" Her dark green eyes shined with as much toxicity as her words held.

"I will get my answer, it would do you best to tell me the truth." His teeth clenched. He shoved her into the house and slammed the old door shut.

"Tell me, Hag!" He leered. Her eyes held hints of fear but she didn't outright show it. Orochimaru was impressed by her stupidity.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" She snarled and took out the senbon from her grey hair. Her hair fell in long waves as she held the weak weapon in front of her. He scoffed at the idea of his being brought down by a senbon of all things.

Laughable, honestly.

"I tire of your charades." He stalked up to her and unsheathed a sharp dagger that could split hairs. She looked to the weapon and then back to him.

"Are you going to murder me? How will you get your information then?" She snarled like a cornered mutt.

"Murder? No, I coated this dagger with a powerful mixture I made. Care to try it?" He flashed in front of her and held the dagger a couple of inches away from her skin.

"I have nothing to say to you!" She repeated.

"Well, that's no good." He went to slice her shoulder but faster then he realized the women took the senbon and thrust it in her throat. She gave him a look of satisfaction before choking and dying.

"Hm, you dug your own grave." He laughed knowing his life became much easier. After all, he knows how to do the Edo-Tensei. He'll bring the hag back and command her to tell him.

Simple.

0o0o0o0o0o

Past Konoha:

Kakashi stretched and was happy they had the day off. Those missions took a lot out of him and he needed a day to himself. Today he planned on solving his Orochimaru issue. The first step was to prove his crimes fully. In his time, Orochimaru was caught with the experiments but they were nowhere near the full extent the man has done. He heard stories from Tenzou that made him want to gut the snake sannin. Tenzou dealt with both Danzo and Orochimaru if only he was here to help him. Although, Kakashi would never forgive himself if he brought one of his best friends back to his hell.

He had way more experience with Danzo than Orochimaru though. After all, Kakashi himself was in Root for a short time frame when he wasn't thinking right. He suspected Danzo and Orochimaru worked together at some point. Maybe they were working together during this time? Then he should go after Danzo by going undercover in Root. But what about Minato, Kushina, Rin, and Obito? He would need to disappear somehow.

He gave a small laugh when he realized the perfect plan. It was going to be tricky to pull off but he knew he could do it.

Kakashi had breakfast with the two jonin and left to find Obito. He would go about his plan as soon as possible, but he did promise to teach the Uchiha some of his clan's techniques. He soon came to the door of Obito's house and knocked. His grandmother opened the door and gave a sweet smile.

"Kakashi-kun, would you like some breakfast?" She motioned for him to enter, so he did. Kakashi took off his sandals and asked to see Obito. She told him the boy was in his room, probably sleeping still.

"Obito needs to relish the morning air, why don't you wake him up, Kakashi-kun?" She held a mischievous smirk that made Kakashi like her even more.

"My pleasure." He smirked back and went upstairs to Obito's room. He usually entered the Uchiha's room via window but he didn't want to upset his grandmother if Obito squealed like a pig when he'd scare him, but now he had her permission.

Kakashi snuck in the room and rolled his eyes when he saw Obito zonked out drooling slightly. Kakashi gave a silent laugh before henging himself to look like Rin. He gave Obito a shake and almost lost it when Obito's eyes widened with shock.

"R-Rin, what are you doing here?" He blushed and looked down to see he was in his sleeper. He tumbled out of bed and refused to meet 'Rin's' eyes.

"Sorry, for waking you Obito-kun. Your Grandmother said you'd be in your room. I thought you would be awake by now. 'Rin' apologized.

"That's okay, did a mission come up?" He looked flustered.

"No, I just wanted to hang out with you today, Obito-kun." 'Rin' smiled. Obito blinked a couple of times and Kakashi suspected it was to check if he was still dreaming. Perhaps this joke is a bit cruel but Kakashi was sure having fun.

"With me?" His voice went higher.

"Mmhm." 'Rin' hopped a bit on the tip of her toes and placed her arms behind her back. Obito grabbed a handful of clothes, "Okay, I am going to get changed. I'll meet you downstairs." He smiled and rushed off to the bathroom. Kakashi laughed and unhenged.

He went downstairs and Obito's grandmother gave him an innocent smile.

"Tea?" She questioned, holding out a clear kettle of brown liquid.

"No, thank you, Uchiha-san." He smiled back. It wasn't long before he heard Obito come rushing down the stairs, he bets this was the fastest Obito ever got ready. His Grandmother raised her eyebrows and gave Kakashi a questioning look, he shrugged.

Obito shoved the door open and his smile turned into a frown, "Where's Rin?" He asked. Obito's grandmother gave Kakashi a look of understanding before turning away to fix herself some tea.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bakashi!" Obito shrieked and pointed at him. Kakashi gave his friend a bored look, "What do you mean?"

Obito sputtered, "Did Rin leave?"

Kakashi winced when he saw the grief he wore. "Rin was never here."

"Huh!?" Obito's voice got louder and his Grandmother turned back around, "Obito, Kakashi-kun was the one to wake you up." She explained and soon Obito's confusion turned to anger.

"You used Rin's image, Bakashi!" His face turned beet red.

"How else would I get you awake in time, Dobito? I have things to do and one of them is to help train you, remember?" Kakashi scoffed. He acted nonchalantly but he started to feel guilty.

Obito kept glaring and slipped on his jacket. Obito left the kitchen and Kakashi sighed before following his teammate.

"I was already excited to learn your clan's moves, you could have just said the truth." He grabbed an orange scarf and tied it around his neck. Obito shoved the door open and went outside, Kakashi still followed.

"I admit it wasn't the greatest idea." Kakashi told him and that was best he's going to get as an apology from him.

"You think?" Obito snarled. "I have always dreamed of a day when Rin wants to spend time with me, not you!"

"Obito…" Kakashi trailed and kept following him to the training grounds. The sky was grey and the leaves started to die. It wouldn't be long until snow would come.

"Whatever." Obito huffed and they stopped at the place where Team Minato meets up nearly every day.

"Why don't you just ask Rin out?" Kakashi said bluntly. He knew Obito loves Rin and Rin would no doubt love Obito after some time with him.

"Huh?" Obito's face turned red again and he looked away.

Kakashi sighed, "Obito, I know how much you care about her, just ask her out already. If you are scared of me liking her, I don't." He did not want to talk about this.

Obito did not respond and continued to look away and Kakashi could see the back of his ears turning redder.

"Let's just train." Obito turned back around.

"Okay." Kakashi agreed and began to teach Obito the basics.

"Take this." He shoved a blunt tanto in his hands. Obito looked at the dull weapon with confusion, "Why is it dull?"

"Because I don't want you hurting yourself or me." He said exasperated.

"I wouldn't!" Obito held the tanto the wrong way.

"Sure." Kakashi rolled his eyes and adjusted Obito's form and hold of the tanto.

"Why am I even using a tanto?"

"Because the Hatake specialized in tanto wielding." Seriously, how did Obito not know that at least?

"But using a tanto is your thing?" Obito was confused and he could not understand why. They didn't even start training yet. Even Naruto understood more than this.

"You need to learn the steps. With or without a tanto you can use this movement to guide your way through battle. The movements used are mainly those of speed, to annihilate your enemies before they see you." Kakashi performed the next movement slowly to show him. Obito copied him and Kakashi smiled behind his mask, maybe this won't be too bad. Obito was actually taking his words seriously.

"Good, now speed up steps one and two." Kakashi informed and Obito did, abait a lot slower than it should be. Kakashi made him repeat the two steps to increase the speed for the past hour. Obito looked miserable by the end.

"Good." Kakashi finally told him when he perfected the movement. Obito gave a wide smile at that and laughed even when he was pouring with sweat. "I did it!"

"Now onto the next movement." Kakashi told him and the Uchiha's face dropped.

"What! Wasn't that the whole movement?" Kakashi sighed, perhaps he thought wrong.

"No, that is the first two steps." He explained.

"How many are there?" Obito asked, afraid to know.

"There are fifty katas in total in this one." Kakashi wanted to laugh when his face paled.

"F-fifty!" Obito sputtered. Kakashi thought of a way to make this easier on Obito and finally thought of something.

"I have an idea to make it go a little faster. Make a clone and I will make a clone. I will teach you the next step while my clone teaches your clone the one after that." Kakashi was proud of the idea.

"Why?" Obito scratched his head.

"Because your clone's memories will go to you after it dissipates. All you have to do is keep it up. So, instead of fifty steps, there are now twenty-five, well twenty three being you just learned two.

"I can finish this if I work all day?" Obito perked up. Kakashi looked at him oddly, "If you take thirty minutes for one then you'll be finished in about twelve hours."

"Twelve!" Obito obviously sucks at math.

"Six if you keep up three." Kakashi shrugged.

"I could never keep up three while learning this! This is one of the hardest katas I have ever learned!" He complained.

"It's the easiest one that I can teach you right now. All of the techniques rely on speed but this one is the slowest." Kakashi watched his expression turn to horror with each word he said.

"The slowest?" Obito gawked.

"Trust me, by the end of this your speed will drastically improve." You may be able to even keep up with sensei for a bit." Kakashi laughed at the now determined Uchiha.

"Really!"

With that Obito made another clone so Kakashi did as well. Obito was pushing his limits right now and Kakashi could tell he'll make chunin easy. Kakashi himself will be participating in the Jonin exams again soon, maybe.

They finished in the middle of the day and Obito looked like he was going to die. He was panting and sprawled out on the dying grass. Kakashi himself was perfectly fine and was greatly amused by the scene.

"You did well, Obito." Kakashi praised and Obito looked up in shock. "Did you just compliment me?" He asked bewildered.

"You managed to make the easiest Hatake kata look difficult." He chuckled when Obito grew angry.

"That was difficult! When the hell did you learn that?" Obito was now standing.

"Hm, I believe my father taught me that one when I was five." Kakashi mused.

"Five!" Obito yelled out.

"I think your clan's strength makes it more difficult for you to learn. The Uchiha's strength resides in genjutsu and ninjutsu, your fire affinity is made for strength not speed. Hatake's specialty is lightning, which makes us faster when we coat ourselves with lightning, however, the wide gusts of wind are able to disrupt our speed." Kakashi explained like it was elementary.

"So… how do I fix that?" Obito asked.

"You don't have a second chakra nature, do you?" Kakashi asked, hoping Obito might have lightning like Sasuke. Sasuke and Obito were cousins after all.

"I don't think so." Obito frowned.

"Hm, I think you might have lightning as your second but I'm not sure."

"Why do you think that?" Obito looked excited.

"A hunch." He shrugged.

"A hunch?" Obito repeated, unamused. He could never recall Obito using another element but perhaps he didn't know lightning also ran through the Uchiha's blood.

"Just start to meditate." Kakashi sighed. Minato would be better at this. Their Sensei must not have known about the Uchiha being he would have made Obito do this by now.

Obito scowled and started to meditate. Kakashi was impressed he was still hanging on.

He started to guide Obito through the process, "Good, now think about the flow of your chakra. You already know what your fire affinity feels like, it is warm, correct? Now ignore it, think about the jolts that electricity brings and its surging speeds. If you feel a small tingle pull it out like you would bring out a katon." Kakashi spoke and watched with satisfaction as small sparks showed on Obito's hands.

Obito's eyes flew open and he jumped up.

"I did it!" He yelled. "You were right I have lightning as well!" Obito was pretty much jumping from excitement.

"I knew you could." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Thank you, Bakashi!" Obito's grin got even wider and Kakashi just nodded back.

"I can do it!" Obito exclaimed and Kakashi felt his chakra surge.

"Wait, Obito don't-!" His stupid friend pulled out too much chakra and ended up falling over. Kakashi sighed when he realized Obito overworked himself to chakra and general exhaustion.

Kakashi smiled at his determination and hard work, "You sure do have talent, Obito." He huffed and placed him on his back. Kakashi dropped him off at the hospital and went off to start his plans.

When Obito awoke he noticed two things, one he was in a hospital, and two his sensei just entered.

"Ah, Obito you're finally awake. I just came back to check on you again." Minato smiled and took a seat on the chair beside the bed.

"Sensei, how long was I out?" Obito yawned.

"Only a day, your Grandmother was here earlier. Now, what were you up to? You sure trained yourself raw." Minato ruffled his hair with a laugh.

"Kakashi was helping me train." Obito huffed.

"Kakashi! Well, he trained you rather hard didn't he?" Minato raised his eyebrows. The blonde was intrigued that Kakashi actually followed through with training Obito.

"Yeah, and I learned the first movement already!" Obito sat straight up and grimaced when his body felt heavy.

"Don't move so fast, Obito. Your body and chakra need to heal." Minato pushed him back down.

"Oh, and guess what, Sensei! Kakashi thought I had lightning as a second element and he was right!" Obito's eyes shined bright.

Minato was surprised by that, "Really, a second affinity? That's great, Obito!"

"I know!"

"Perhaps Kakashi should become a Sensei." Minato laughed at the thought.

Obito looked conflicted, "He would make a good Sensei, but I think he would be way too harsh. He did improve my speed drastically though. Just you wait, Sensei! I am going to give you a hard time during training." Obito pumped a fist.

"I'm sure you will." He chuckled.

The room door opened and Rin stepped inside.

"Obito, you're awake!" She smiled causing him to blush.

"Rin!" Obito fumbled with the thin blanket that was on his lap. He thought about what Kakashi told him and blushed even further. Minato left the room claiming to get some water for Obito.

"Obito, you must've trained for hours!" She looked impressed. "But you better not put yourself in the hospital again! I was taken aback when I heard you were here, I was afraid something worse happened when I first found out. I swear between you and Kakashi I am going to have a heart attack one day." She gave him a look of anger but Obito could tell she was worried.

"I'm sorry, Rin." He muttered, "But guess what, I learned the coolest move and I can even use lightning now!" Obito's face lit up and Rin's did as well.

"Really? I can't wait to see it!" Rin encouraged which made him swell with happiness.

"Uh, Rin…" Obito looked away causing her to become confused.

"What's wrong, Obito?" He saw her tilt her head like she always does when confused about something. Obito always thought it was a cute habit.

"Would you like to get some Dango together when I am allowed to leave?" His face flushed and he picked at the cotton blanket more.

"Sure! Is Kakashi going to come?" She asked, making Obito's warm feeling turn cold. Obito did not have enough courage to correct her.

"Uh, if he wants to, I guess." Obito sighed.

"Cool! I'll ask him when I see him." She smiled and stopped when she noticed his frown.

"Are you sure you're okay, Obito?" Her eyes became wide.

"I'm fine, Rin." He gave a fake smile that she knew wasn't real.

"Obito…"

Luckily for the Uchiha, Minato happened to come in at that time with three things of water in plastic cups. He gave one each to his students and Obito took it for a drink.

"Well, any plans?" Minato asked and sipped his water. Obito saw his sensei peering over his cup as he drank.

"Obito, Kakashi, and I are getting dango when he recovers enough to leave." Rin told him with a smile.

"Oh, I doubt Kakashi will be able to make it." Minato placed the cup between his hands. Rin looked at the blonde with a small frown.

"Why?" She asked. Minato could tell she wanted Kakashi to come. Obito, on the other hand, had a spark of hope reflecting in his dark eyes.

"Kakashi hates Dango, besides Kushina wants to have Kakashi to herself for a day, something about me being around him too much." Minato rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright, do you want to join us, Sensei?" She asked.

"No thank you, I have some reports to catch up on for the Hokage."

"Okay, good luck, Sensei!" Rin smiled and behind her, Obito did too. Minato was amused by the situation and Obito's expressions.

"Um, are you fine with just us going?" Obito glanced away when Rin turned around. She clasped her hands together, "Of course!" Her voice indicated she really was excited, it made Obito blush.

"Can't wait." He turned to face her and gave her a bright smile to rival hers.

Minato gave a knowing grin and walked out of the room.

Kakashi ran through the plan in his head for what seemed like the millionth time. He had to do this perfectly, no room for screw ups. He could care less what could happen to him, it was everyone else he was worried for. If he messed this up who knows how the future could end up. First things first, in order to take down Orochimaru's plans he'll have to gain Danzo's trust. He'll have to play as a loyal Root member, himself, and Sukea now. Well, less of himself and more of Root and Sukea. There is nothing Kakashi himself can do to take down both Danzo and Orochimaru. He sat up from his lotus position and knew from here out there will be a lot of trouble for Konoha. He left Minato's guest room and found Kushina going over some scrolls. She looked highly engrossed in the pieces of paper.

"I am going to train!" He hollered as he left the house, Kushina just hummed back.

Kakashi ran along the rooftops and into the shadows, he knew where Danzo was. He entered the elder's council and found Danzo barking orders to 'ANBU' operatives.

"Danzo-sama." Kakashi knelt in front of the man who gave a cold gaze back.

"Hatake." He hissed out like he drank a vile poison. Danzo hated his guts after his father's cursed mission. Danzo was convinced Kakashi was going to 'betray' Konoha just like Sakumo did. Plus, there is the fact that Minato was his sensei. Danzo never did like Minato as The Third held the blonde very highly.

"I wish to join Root." Kakashi cut to the chase. Danzo didn't show shock on his face but Kakashi knew the man was rattled by the name.

"Root?" He played dumb.

"You don't have to act surprised, I know all about Root. I wish to join because I feel like the Hokage isn't going to change Konoha. Ever since my father went on that mission I realized how Konoha has fallen since he became Hokage." Kakashi pretended disgust at the mention of his father and the Hokage. Danzo seemed pleased and latched onto his spats with glee.

"Yes, I guess I thought wrong about you, Hatake-kun." Danzo dismissed the Root members hiding ready to strike in case.

"I already know your Jonin level so you can join in right away." Danzo informed and started walking to Root HQ with Kakashi following.

"How did you know about Root?" Danzo asked without turning around.

"I know how the ANBU moves." Kakashi shrugged, not that Danzo could see.

"And how is that?" He persisted.

"Ever since Sakumo failed that mission ANBU has followed me everywhere. Their judgemental eyes scorning my every step! They think I will fail like him, but I won't." Kakashi sneered believable to even his ears.

"That doesn't explain how you knew of Root." Danzo's voice hardened.

"Orochimaru-sama mentioned I would be an asset to Root." Kakashi said cooly, on the inside he felt sick. This statement will bite him back and he knows it, there wasn't another option being Root was only known by Danzo, Orochimaru, and its members. The members have a seal on the roof of their mouth to forbids them from talking about it.

"I see." Danzo stoically said.

Soon enough they were in the main area of Root, there were members (kids) training everywhere.

Danzo ignored the bows around him and walked off to a different room. Kakashi saw the man grab a box from a closet and gave it to Kakashi.

"Here's your uniform." Danzo gruffed out.

Kakashi opened the heavy box to see a uniform and a mask on top. The mask was made to look like a wolf. Hound and Wolf, how amusing both were from the canine family.

"Thank you, Danzo-sama." He bowed with the heavy box.

"You put that on and train with the others after the seal is placed on you. Follow me for your seal." Danzo started walking off again making Kakashi roll his eyes.

"If I may ask Danzo-sama, what about my team won't they wonder?" Kakashi asked, causing the man to turn around with a ruthless glare. "I could care less about Minato and his useless brats. However, I don't need that idiot to suspect something, so I will figure something out." Kakashi could feel the annoyance lingering around the sorry excuse for a shinobi. He wished he could just rip the man's darkened heart out with his Chidori. Sadly, he needed the man alive for now for his plan to take down Orochimaru.

They reached a dark room with some medics and mid to low-level fuinjutsu users. Danzo gestured for Kakashi to sit down in an old metal chair. A man with dark hair and purplish eyes flashed to them when Danzo signaled with the Root's code.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The man bowed and injected Kakashi with something that made him feel out of it. He barely noticed the seal being placed until he felt the burning pain. It felt like someone placed burning metal on the roof of his mouth, he could even feel it peel a little. Root in the future placed the seals on the tongue so the Hokage knew who was Root and who was ANBU right away. In the past, nobody knew of Root so the seals were placed differently to hide them.

It wasn't long until he felt his head clear up, although the burning feeling lingered.

"Good, now join the others." Danzo pushed him towards the lockers to switch uniforms.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." His voice was a bit hoarse from the seals' effects.

He switched into the Wolf uniform and went to learn the Root's rules (Even though he already knew them.)

Minato yawned as he entered his house after a meeting with the Hokage. He found Kushina stirring a pot of… ramen, great Kakashi is going to kill him.

"Smells great, Kushina." He beamed and in the back of his head, he could hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kakashi yelling it smelt like pure sodium.

"Thank you, Mina-kun." She tasted the broth making her decide to add some more soy sauce. Minato sweatdropped at the amount she put in, perhaps Kakashi was right.

"Go make yourself useful and set the table!" She lectured and Minato did not want to deal with an angered Kushina so he did what he was told. He set out three yellow bowls, cloth napkins, and bamboo chopsticks. He went back in the kitchen to see her turn off the stove.

"This masterpiece is finished!" She clenched her hands into fists excited to eat.

"Is Kakashi in his room?" Minato asked, causing her to look at him with confusion.

"Kakashi-kun said he was going to train. Is he not back yet?" She looked concerned as Kakashi was never late to something, not even dinner which was always at this time.

"I'll go look at the training area. Knowing Kakashi he just got deep into training to notice the time." Minato said cheerfully to make her feel better. Minato himself felt a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach like he swallowed stones.

He left his marks on the training grounds so she flashed to the area in a second. He prayed to find the silver-haired boy deep into training but he found the grounds empty. He searched around and found Gai-kun practicing taijutsu by himself.

"Ah, Gai-kun have you seen Kakashi around?" Minato asked the strange boy who looked hyper despite the obvious signs he's trained for hours.

"My Eternal Rival has not been in the training grounds today, I was hoping to challenge him!" Gai yelled in a booming voice that made birds scatter. The sun was already setting which made Minato even more paranoid.

"If you find him can you tell me?" Minato asked planning to check the hospital hoping Kakashi was with Obito and Rin.

"Alright! If I don't find my Eternal Rival by the end of the day I shall do three hundred laps around the village!" With that Gai took off in search.

Minato sighed and used his other mark he placed on the hospital. He hurried to Obito's room number and opened to find Obito and Rin talking.

"Sensei!" They greeted in sinc.

"Sensei, I can leave in the morning and go back to training!" Obito looked ecstatic.

"That's great, Obito! Uh, have you guys seen Kakashi today?" Minato hid his worry hoping they saw him.

"I have not, Sensei. I have been here training my medic skills, I just got done and decided to visit Obito-kun." Rin told him.

"I have not either, Sensei. The last time I saw Bakashi was yesterday." Obito frowned, "Is everything okay, Sensei?" Obito must have noticed his grimace.

"Yes, everything is just fine. Can you guys tell me if you see him." They nodded, Minato gave a cheerful wave and left the room.

The other place he could think of was Kakashi's apartment. He left in a hurry and the sky became dark by the time he made it. His apartment looked the same, nothing missing, and more importantly, no Kakashi. Minato gulped down his urge to freak out. His last resort was the Hatake compound. Before Minato would never think to look but now Kakashi seems to see his father as an idol. He left quickly and traveled as fast as he could. The Hatake compound looked the same, in ruins, trash everywhere, and plants overrunning the place. Minato was careful of the traps that Sakumo sat to keep intruders (villagers) out. The building reeked of mold and the abandoned building looked as if no one has set foot inside for years. Minato glanced at the study's doors and knew Kakashi wasn't here. He was panicking and had no idea what to do. His fear turned to rage when he thought of something or someone.

That damn Sukea has Kakashi, he was sure of it. The next time Minato sees that person he is going to tear him apart. No one lays a hand on his students (kids) without Minato's wrath. Minato silently apologized to Kushina for being late for dinner and left to see the Hokage.

The Hokage was just as concerned as Minato and informed his ANBU to keep watch for Kakashi and for anyone of Sukea's description. Minato hoped they were just overacting, in the back of his head, he knew they weren't.

Kakashi decided he hated Root way more than ANBU. It was one thing to use shinobi to do the village's dirty deeds but it was another to use children. Root's members were majorly made up of stolen children from not only Konoha but from other villages as well. He could recognize the looks of children from the Mist, Sand, and even from Lightning. Most of them were from Konoha and Kakashi suspected Danzo got them from Orochimaru. Orochimaru must give kids to Danzo to use and when Orochimaru needs a new experiment he plucks one of the children Danzo is willing to give up. It is sick and vile, Kakashi cannot wait to take them both down.

He learned Root's secret codes instantly and was now onto their rules.

Rule number one, emotional ties are not tolerated, all Root members must throw their past away. Rule number two, always obey Danzo, even if he tells you to die. Rule number three, the words of The Third are not to be listened to… it goes on and on. Each time Kakashi reads a rule he wants to throw up at the brainwashing Root members are subjected to. He already knew how they operated being he was in Root previously, but he was not in his right mind then and didn't realize how corrupt it was until later.

It's for the future. He kept telling himself in a mantra.

When Minato came to the training grounds for his team he hoped to see the chunin, he did not. Rin was there though happily practicing throwing senbon.

"Sensei!" Rin seemed surprised to see him.

"Hello, Rin. Is Kakashi here?" He asked, knowing her answer.

Rin turned quickly from joyful peace to a deep worry, "No, is he still missing?"

"Uh, I am sure it'll be fine, Rin." He smiled, his tone didn't even fool himself let alone the genin.

"But Sensei, Kakashi has never missed practice!" She exclaimed causing Minato to bite his lip.

"Kakashi is-" He was thankfully cut off by Obito's voice. He was surprised to see the Uchiha early for once. Obito must be eager to show off his new moves and jutsu to Rin and him.

"I am out of that place!" He jumped down next to the two and slipped on some mud and onto the ground. Rin gave a small smile at the sight and Obito blushed. He quickly got up and pretended that didn't happen.

"See I can be early, Bakashi!" He shouted but when no response came he searched around the area. "Hey, where's Bakashi?" Obito asked the two who went back to frowning and biting their lips.

"Kakashi is not here." Minato said, causing Obito to widen his eyes.

"You mean I was early and Bakashi is late?" Obito looked like the world was going to explode.

"No, Kakashi is missing." Rin informed him, causing Minato to wince.

"Bakashi is missing!" Obito truly looked worried. Between Rin and Obito's looks, it made Minato's chest feel even heavier.

Minato debated with himself, "Have you guys seen someone dressed in a fake ANBU mask? They wear a green cloak, tan scarf, and a fake Hound mask." Minato didn't want to involve the genin with Sukea.

"No." They turned to him but Rin was the first to pipe up, "Did they take Kakashi-kun?" Her voice wavered.

"I believe so, Rin." Minato sighed knowing there was no way around it. At least Obito and Rin could keep away from Sukea and tell him when they see them.

"Someone is impersonating an ANBU!" Obito looked shocked.

"Kind of, the mask is made to look like an ANBU but it is an obvious fake." Minato told them, causing the boy to sigh in relief, "So no rogue ANBU." Minato knew that Obito was freaked out by the ANBU, for some reason Obito claimed they all appeared soulless to him. No matter how much Minato insisted they were human like him.

"How do you know about this person, Sensei?" Rin asked him. Rin was always one to pick and choose the correct questions to ask. She was an excellent kunoichi and Minato was proud to call her his student.

Minato looked around to make sure nobody was around to listen in. When he was satisfied he turned back to her, "This person has been after Kakashi for what seems like a while. Kakashi claimed they were a nice person but on the mission with Ryuji-san, Sukea attacked. Sukea was the one to kill Gato and even tried to take Kakashi by draining his chakra so he couldn't fight back, luckily I was around to stop it. However, I am afraid I was not able to protect him enough. I think this Sukea took Kakashi when he left to train in the morning yesterday." The genin looked paler with every word.

"You mean this freak has been following Bakashi and us around and we didn't know!" Obito choked.

"I am afraid so. This Sukea seems to use water jutsus mainly, so be careful Obito. Rin, I know you are also a water user but Sukea can use high class jutsus with ease. If you see them flee on sight and shove this in the ground (He gave them his special kunai) and if you have to fight with no choice, Obito you use your lightning affinity if you can, and Rin you stay back and use poisoned senbon." Minato was serious, causing them to straighten themselves.

"Hai, Sensei."

"Normally I would want you two to work on defense today but Obito I know you want to show what you learned with Kakashi." His demeanor lightened.

"Yeah!" Obito perked up but Minato could see his eyes were still dim.

"I'll get so good at using lightning that Kakashi will be shocked when he sees me next time!" Obito went out a bit away and stood still. He went over what Kakashi told him and pulled on the lightning chakra. It felt like a bunch of bees swarming around angrily. The blue tendrils sparked across his arms and a small blue crackling sphere formed in his hands.

"See!" Obito felt like jumping up and down. Rin and Minato looked at him with fond proudness and it made him feel even happier.

"That's amazing, Obito!" Rin clasped her hands together.

"That is very impressive, Obito." Minato praised.

It was like a dream come true to Obito, well it would be more of a dream if Kakashi was there with his arms crossed.

"I know! But there is one thing I wanted to ask Kakashi and since he is not here…" Obito dismissed the lightning.

"What is it, Obito?" His Sensei asked.

"Why is my lightning blue when Bakashi's is a bright white?" Obito huffed.

Minato chuckled, "That's because Kakashi is a Hatake. Hatake's have a special dense chakra that is white. Their chakra is specifically made for lightning. There is nobody else that has their type of chakra." Rin and Obito looked interested in the information about their teammate.

"Is it stronger or something?" Obito asked the blonde.

"In a way, yes. Hatake chakra compresses the lightning to become more deadly and fast. It is why Sakumo-san and Kakashi could wield the tanto the way they could. It is also the reason why they can use lightning jutsus the way they can."

"That's so cool!" Rin gushed making Obito frown.

"Yeah well, Bakashi showed me one of the Hatake's Kenjutsu if you want to see." Obito huffed at Rin's blush, no doubt because of Kakashi's skills.

"Hm, I would like to see, Obito." Minato rubbed his chin and gestured for Obito to begin.

Obito muttered something and took out the tanto Kakashi loaned to him to practise with. He got into stance and went through the steps with a bit of his lightning chakra to aid him. When he finished both Minato and Rin clapped causing Obito to become embarrassed.

"Bakashi is still a lot faster though." He turned away.

"That's because Kakashi learned from Sakumo, his chakra, and because he's been using those techniques a lot longer than you. I guarantee you'll be just as good if you keep it up!" Minato grinned when Obito's ears turned red. The boy seriously blushed more than anyone he ever knew.

"Thank you, Sensei!"

"That's all you, Obito." He smiled. "Now can you work on your lightning chakra and Rin your senbon skills?" Minato asked they nodded.

"Where are you going, Sensei?" Rin asked him.

"To search for any information on Kakashi." Minato turned serious again and left in a swirl of leaves.

It has been a month of searching for any leads on Kakashi and Minato was starting to feel a small amount of hopelessness set in. Kushina of course is livid and spouts every day that she's going to pound whoever took her Kashi-kun, Rin and Obito have been training and hanging out with each other more, and Minato has been trying to find any leads and even contacted his old Sensei, Jiraiya. Jiraiya sent a letter back indicating he'll stop by Konoha in a week, maybe. Minato sighed when the Hokage requested his presence. When he stopped by the Hokage's office he was given a mission to bring a scroll to the sand. The Sand has been remaining impassive throughout the war and the Hokage wanted the Kazekage's aid. It was a cheap shot that would most likely outcome the Kazekage's rage. Afterall, Sakumo did cause a lot of harm in the past, Sand probably still holds a grudge against Konoha.

Minato was to leave right away with a small group consisting of Ino-shika-cho. The three men were strong shinobi and even stronger together.

Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza were waiting for him at the gates. They left as soon as he met up with them as the mission could be in Konoha's favor for winning the war.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Minato." Choza has always had a heart of gold that was rare to see now in days. "Yes, it has." He breathed.

"Why the Sand shinobi? The Hokage knows they don't like us much. This trip is going to be pointless, how troublesome." Shikaku complained as he would much rather be strategizing plans for the war. The sand was always too hot and uncomfortable.

"That damn Kazekage doesn't like anyone." Inoichi gruffed out. It was true anyway, the Kazekage was never one to care about people, the village sure, but not the people.

"The Hokage thinks he may help." Minato kept up the pace.

"There is no way that Kage will assist Konoha, after what happened with the White Fang and their elders. I'll be surprised if he even allows us to speak to him, let alone give him the treaty." Inoichi scoffed, they were more likely able to find a grain of salt in the desert than The Leaf and Sand forming an alliance.

"You never know." Choza mused, even though he knew full well they were right, ever the optimist.

"Speaking of Konoha's White Fang, I hear his kid has been kidnapped. Is that true, Minato? I am in T&I constantly so I was shocked when I heard the news recently." Inoichi turned to the other blonde with his eyebrows raised. Choza looked grim and Shikaku seemed lost in thought.

"Unfortunately it is, Kakashi disappeared a month ago." Minato swallowed his emotions.

"Hm, how troublesome." Shikaku heavily sighed, "Do you have any leads?"

"Not really." Minato refused to look at him.

"Not really?" Shikaku repeated for him to clear it up.

Minato did look at the man this time, "I think I may know who is involved, but I am not sure."

"Gai has been a mess, he goes from spouting he'll find his rival with confidence to acting mopey at times. Frankly, it is nothing like the boy and it is starting to worry me." Choza told the three others.

"Well, I noticed Kakashi was socializing with Gai-kun more. Perhaps they became good friends and Gai-kun feels upset he can't do anything." Minato hated this conversation, to his luck it seemed Shikaku noticed.

"How troublesome, it seems a storm is brewing." And he was right, the clouds were a deep bluish-grey.

When they made it to Suna the four were exhausted. They ran through a heavy storm and fueled themselves on soldier pills. They were right, Sand ninja peered at them and gave hateful scorns to the shinobi as they walked through the village. The Kazekage also refused to speak with them at first. If it wasn't for Shikaku's well placed words they would have been imprisoned or sent back.

"You want Suna to aid The Leaf?" The Kazekage drolled, it was obvious the man hated Konoha and could care less if it burnt to the ground.

"The Hokage has sent us to bring this to you." Minato took out the scroll and gave it to the red haired man. He broke the seal and opened it up and didn't even skim through it for long.

"My answer is no. I am not going to harm my village by involving them with the spat between The Leaf and Iwa." He gave them a bored gaze and made a sign to one of the Sand ANBU. The operative handed the Kazekage a paper and ink pen. He wrote quickly and rolled it into a scroll and completed it with a red seal.

The man held it out to Minato to take, which he did.

"Here is my response, now leave before we kill you." The Kazekage turned around and left to do something more important.

"Troublesome." The Nara sighed and with that, the group left Sand. They waited until they were ways out to speak.

"I hope the next Kazekage is easier to work with." Choza surprised them by talking first.

"Here, here." Inoichi replied.

It was a long while until they were close to Konoha. They were stopped by many enemies along the way; they dealt with them all with ease.

They stopped when they all felt another somewhere around. Shikaku made some hand symbols and the group went into position. Inoichi threw a bunch of lethal throwing knives towards the sound. They waited and expected an enemy to jump out, but that did not happen. They could all feel the presence of the individual even though they tried to hide their signature.

"Come out!" Shikaku's eyes darted.

"Mah, mah, I only want to talk." The stranger stepped out in a mock surrender position. Shikaku knew the man was smirking behind that damn mask.

"You!" Minato snarled and showed why he was called Konoha's Yellow Flash. Quicker than any of them could follow, Minato held a kunai to the man's throat.

"Where is Kakashi!" His voice held a rare dark tone that caught them all off guard.

"That's why I came." The man's voice was light like he was discussing with old friends.

"One false move and you're dead, Sukea." Minato hissed the name.

"Perhaps we should speak away from prying eyes," Sukea's tone was still nonchalant, it seemed to anger Minato even more.

"Where the hell is my student!" Minato's grip tightened.

"Hmm, let's see," Sukea pretended to think, "I don't have him." He ended with a shrug. Minato was pissed and he showed it, "I am not playing around!" His voice rose. Minato took the kunai and sliced the ribbon holding the mask in place, it fell to the ground shattering in many pieces. The now maskless man pouted, "I spent a lot of time fixing that."

Minato and the others got a good look at their opponent. He looked average besides the purple face paint and hazel-ish eyes.

The man made out to dart away but Shikaku caught him with his shadow.

"Ah, Nara's." His dismissive tone was starting to bug all of them.

"You are not escaping! Now, where is Kakashi!" Minato's glare could melt ice.

"You're not going to like it." Sukea mused causing them to tense up.

"I'll make you talk if you don't spit it out!" Inoichi walked beside Minato with a watered down version of the same glare, although his eyes held interest.

"Mah, alright. You've all heard of the missing children, yes?" He didn't wait for their response. "Well, it seems the one behind it is none other than drum roll, please… Orochimaru!" He smirked at their blanched looks.

"Orochimaru? What the hell is he stealing kids for?" Inoichi asked.

"Don't you know the man? What does he love more than anything?" He asked a question back making the blondes glare more if that was even possible.

"Experiments." Shikaku looked a bit green.

"Bingo!" Sukea grinned.

Sukea grinned but on the inside, he felt nauseous. Here he is lying to Minato-Sensei and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. He needed to do this to save those children from Orochimaru as soon as possible. He's hoping Konoha will take down the snake sannin while he focuses on Danzo, Kakashi knows it is hopeful thinking but can't help it.

He keeps the grin up despite Minato's sharp kunai threatening to spill his blood, Inoichi's creepy gaze, Shikaku's analytical eyes, and Choza's huge form looming over him.

"You're going back with us." Shikaku told him as Inoichi took some chains out of a scroll.

"Hmm, I would love to but that's not going to happen." He cheerfully said making them all turn rigid and defensive.

Minato's grip on his shoulder grew tighter, "How are you so sure, Sukea?" His voice whispered in a voracious snarl. Kakashi has never seen his Sensei this angry before and it unnerved him. He could only guess how the man would act if Naruto (well if Naruto was alive) or Kushina was harmed.

"Well, I am here to protect Kakashi. As you know I have been with him for well… let's just say a long time. Trust me when I say I am an ally to Konoha and its people." Sukea knew he might as well jump in a pot of boiling water. Minato looked at him with unease at the idea this man may have followed Kakashi longer than he thought.

"How long exactly?" His voice was growing grimmer and Kakashi did not like it one bit. Just as Minato asked, Shikaku's voice was heard as well, "How the hell can we trust you after everything you've done?" Sukea gave a small laugh, wasn't he popular?

The small laugh made the blonde's grip tighter if that could happen at least.

"Answer the damn questions!" Inoichi stomped up to him. Sukea could tell the man wanted nothing more than to bring him back to T&I for more T than I.

"Okay, okay, let's see. How long? That one is a bit more difficult to answer, you could say we're one and the same." He was pushing it with Shikaku here but he already felt guilty for lying, at least this one was true. "How can you trust me? Hm, I guess you can't."

Ohhhh they did not like that.

"We're done talking for now!" Minato threw him on the ground in front of Inoichi. The man held up the chains kept for prisoners in his arms.

"Let's go." Inoichi clasped the chains inscribed with seals around him and went to activate it.

"Ahh, I wouldn't do that yet. I have one more thing to say, the last I've seen the snake was by the Iburi clan." Orochimaru loved to mess with them and he'd bet they were still falsely thinking Orochimaru as a god or a savior. From the way they acted around him the Iburi clan must've been found by the man by now.

"Iburi clan?" Choza frowned, "Who are they?" Nobody responded and Sukea knew the others knew of them.

"I am getting tired of your yapping!" Inoichi activated the seals around the chains causing them to glow a soft yellow.

"Well, goodbye I guess then." Sukea gave a wide grin and his form disappeared with water splattering to the ground.

"Shit! It was a damn water clone!" Inoichi gripped the chains till his knuckles turned white.

"How troublesome, he must be from the mist. The Mist is the only ones capable of this level of water jutsu shown." Shikaku sighed.

Minato turned his hands into fists and he could feel his killing intent seeping into the chilled air.

Choza placed his large hand on Minato's shoulders.

"Everything will turn out okay, Minato." The Akimichi's words calmed him down a bit.

"I hope so, Choza."

"Well, if what the man said was true then we better tell the Hokage about Orochimaru and hope he'll send someone to check with the Iburi clan." Shikaku's voice pierced the cold air.

"I am going to kill Orochimaru first and then Sukea for daring to harm Kakashi!" Minato growled and took off with the others following.


End file.
